Hide & Seek
by Twilight86x
Summary: Nick's new relationship could prove to be more than he bargained for when his new partner's baggage comes back to haunt her...nick/oc Warnings - Violence and strong language
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Crying, the woman cowered on the floor as her evil and vindictive husband kicked her in the ribs for the fourth time. A small whimper escaped her lips as she silently begged for it to be over. He always hit her where no one would see, only her body...never her face or arms.

Another blow struck her abdomen, this time she cried out loudly. "Shut your mother bitch!" her husband screamed at her. "You're only getting what you deserve, now shut up!"

The woman endured five more minutes of agonising blows before he finally stopped. He laughed at her as she lay on the floor, in too much pain to move and too numb to cry.

"I'm going out for a few beers with the guys," he told her. "I'll be home when I feel like it. You better have pulled yourself together by the time I get back. You've got kids to take care of and a house to clean."

She waited for a few minutes after he was gone before pulling herself to her feet. She moved gingerly, flinching as pain shot through her torso. It had been too long, too many years of being beaten. Now it had to stop.

"Baby," she gently shook her daughter awake. "Sweetheart, it's time to wake up. We're going to go on a little trip."

"Where we going Momma?" the small child whispered groggily.

"We're going on an adventure," she smiled, trying to mask her pain as she lifted her daughter out of the small bed and set her on the floor. "We can go anywhere we want."

"Is Daddy coming?"

"No, it's just going to be me, you and your brother."

"Yay!" she beamed, bouncing happily. The little girl was terrified of her father and did her best to avoid being anywhere near him.

"Ok, I want you to get dressed quickly."

The little girl did as she was told, pulling on the clothes that her mother tossed onto the bed. She then watched as her mother threw clothed into a small pink suitcase. The woman zipped it closed the grabbed the handle in one hand and her little girl's hand in the other.

"Momma, why are you crying?"

"I'm just excited about our trip baby, that's all," she soothed.

They were in the master bedroom now. The woman was tossing her own clothes into a large black suitcase. She didn't bother to fold the clothes.

"Wait here," she instructed her daughter.

She left her alone in the room for a few minutes, returning with her arms full of clothes. Tossing them on top of her own clothes, she zipped the suitcase closed.

"Come on baby," she said, lifting the two suitcases. "Ok, I want you to wait in the living room while I take our cases out to the car. Don't move, all right baby?"

"Okay Momma."

The little girl was scared now, but she did as she was told and stayed in the living room. Her mother returned after a few minutes. She rushed past her daughter and into the kitchen where she took off her wedding ring, sat it on the counter then started throwing some food, bottle of milk and juice into a bag.

When she turned she found her daughter standing in the doorway watching her packing the food. Trying to ignore the terrified look in the girl's eyes, she grabbed the bags and hurried down the hall to her son's room.

"Hi sweetheart," she cooed when she saw he was awake and staring up at her. His blue eyes wide, he kicked his cubby little legs waiting for his mother to lift him into her arms.

She lifted her six month old son out of his cot, holding him close to her chest. Finally it was time to leave, she didn't feel relieved though. Not yet. She didn't think she ever would.

"Time to go now sweetheart," she told her daughter, who had returned to the living room.

"Momma is something wrong?" the girl asked as she followed her mother out to the car.

"Of course not baby," she shook her head as she buckled her son into his car seat. "Everything's fine."

Once her son was safely in his seat she lifted her daughter and placed her in the booster seat next to her baby brother. Both children were safely in the car now and she was ready to go.

Hurrying around to the driver side of the car, the searing pain in her abdomen all but forgotten, the woman climbed in and threw the car into reverse. As soon as she was out the of the driveway she drove as fast as she could down the street without a backward glance.

It was finally time for her and her children to start a happy, normal, safe life. She just hoped that her husband would never find her.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Evenin' y'all," Nick Stokes drawled as he entered the Las Vegas Crime Lab's break room. Warrick Brown (his partner and best friend) was seating at the table, cradling a mug of coffee in his hands, while DNA Lab Tech, Greg Sanders lounged by the coffee machine.

"What's her name?" Warrick asked upon seeing his wide grin.

"It doesn't always have to be a girl you know," Nick advised him, still grinning.

"With you?" Warrick questioned sceptically. "Yeah is does."

Nick laughed. He had to admit he was a notorious ladies man, but ever since his thirty-third birthday the previous month he was beginning to think that maybe it was time he settled down and started a family.

He was the only one of the seven Stokes children who wasn't married with at least 2 children. Even his sister Lizzie, who was only a year older than he was and a previous party girl, was married and had just given birth to twin girls.

"Back me up here Greggo," Warrick turned to the young DNA tech, who had thus far been silent.

"Sorry man, but Warrick's right. If you've got a smile on your face then chances are there's a girl involved. I'm betting she's a redhead."

"Nah," Warrick shook his head. "If she was a redhead he'd be dancing the jig."

The three men shared a laugh as Gil Grissom, Sara Sidle and Catherine Willows all filed into the room. The three new comers stared at the men, obvious questioning their sanity. Grissom held a pink assignment slip and a look of annoyance.

"What's with all the hilarity?" Catherine asked, still eying them suspiciously.

"Nick didn't sleep with a redhead because he isn't dancing the jig," Greg explained through bouts of laughter.

"If you're quite finished," Grissom said calmly, with a hint of a warning edging his tone. "We've only got one case tonight folks. A multiple out in Sunny Springs, North Vegas."

"All hands on deck," Catherine added. "Courtesy of the undersheriff, one of the victim's was a big contributor to the P.D."

A while later the team drove up to the large white mansion in their Denali's. The big house was illuminated by red and blue flashing lights from the half a dozen police cars parked in the driveway.

Detective Tony Vartan met them as they gathered their kits. "Hey guys."

"Vartan," Nick nodded in greeting.

"What do we have Detective?" Grissom asked.

"Don't know yet, just got here myself," he shrugged. "Detective Baker's on point, Metcalf says she's inside."

The group trudged over to the house, where they found a young woman talking to a few uniforms just inside the front door. Nick gave the woman a quick glance, not really registering her appearance, before gazing around the extensive, marble foyer.

"You could fit my whole apartment in here," Sara whistled. The sound echoed around the marble room.

"Baker," Vartan called to the woman, motioning for her to join them. "This is Gil Grissom from the Crime Lab and his team. Grissom this is Detective Daniella Baker, she just transferred to Vegas last month."

"Nice to meet you Detective," Grissom smiled, shaking the young woman's hand.

"Howdy Doctor Grissom," she drawled, her smile lighting up the room. "I'm a huge fan. I did a study on one of your papers for a forensic science class I took in college."

"I hope you got an A."

"A plus actually," she nodded.

Upon hearing the woman speak, Nick turned his full attention to her and almost gasped. It was as if, at least to him, he was staring into the face of an angel. She was like no woman he'd ever seen and he'd seen his fair share of women.

Her skin was like peaches and cream, her vibrant blue eyes framed by long dark eyelashes, and her thick brown hair fell in waves around her face. She was beautiful. Nick couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Are you from Texas Detective?" Catherine asked as the young woman began to lead the way through the house.

"Why yes ma'am," she nodded. "Houston born and raised."

"Nick here's from Dallas," Cath motioned to the mesmerised CSI.

"Well howdy Nick," Daniella beamed. "It's always nice to meet a fellow Texan."

"Yes ma'am, it's a pleasure," Nick tipped his imaginary Stetson and the Detective's grin widened.

"So what do we have Detective?" Grissom brought their attention back to the matter at hand.

Detective Baker's smile vanished and she was suddenly all business. "Five victims, shot in the dining room while having dinner. One of the victim's is Zachery McFadden, big time casino owner from what I hear."

"Who found them?" Sara questioned.

"A friend of the family," Baker answered, glancing at her notepad. "Marissa Chamberlain. She arrived at ten and found the door open. She entered the house and found the bodies and called 911 a few minutes later."

"Why not straight away?" Sara asked, frowning. Her natural CSI instincts told her to be suspicious of the first witness.

"She had to throw up. Can't say that I really blame her, there's _a lot_ of blood in there. It's so potent it was like I could taste it on my tongue." They were outside of a set of double doors now. "Brace yourself," she warned before stepping aside to allow the CSI's to enter ahead of her.

The doors led to a small sitting area. The thick set of blood assailed their nostrils as they entered the room. Around the corner was the dining area and the carnage that had brought the CSI's out to the usually quiet gated community.

"Damn," Nick muttered as his eyes took in the scene. The Detective had been right, there was blood everywhere.

The group paused at the edge of the scene, processing what they saw before them. Detective Baker's brow puckered in a small frown as she stared at the dining table.

"Something bothering you Detective?" Grissom asked, seeing the look on the young woman's face.

"I'm no CSI, but there are six meals on the table," she pointed out. "Six meals, but only five victims. So, who was the sixth meal for?"

"The killer?" Warrick suggested.

"Nah," Nick shook his head. "One first glance, directionality of the wounds show that the killer would have to have been standing round about where we are."

"Another victim then?" Warrick tried again. "Someone got away?"

"Or was taken away," Catherine added.

"Did you guys hear that?" Baker asked, holding up a hand for silence. She was positive she had heard someone moaning.

"Hear what?" Sara whispered.

"That," Danielle responded, moving further into the room when she heard the soft whimper again. She was extremely careful as she walked over to the table, slowly drawing her gun. The other's followed suit, equal looks of curiosity and worry crossing their faces. Daniella ducked down and reached out her free hand to the long, previously white, table cloth and gently pulled it aside.

"Get an ambulance!"

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Detective Daniella Baker watched as the ambulance holding eight year old Kayleigh Martin sped off down the driveway. It was closely followed by one of the police cars. Daniella had ordered two uniforms to follow the ambulance and to stand guard over the child.

The young Detective feared that if the killer found out that the little girl was still alive he might try to finish what he started. Daniella had wanted to go herself, but knew she was needed at the scene. She had been grateful when Grissom had asked Catherine to accompany the young girl.

"Detective?"

Daniella turned to find the graveyard shift coroner, Doctor Albert Robbins, standing behind her with his assistant David Phillips.

"Good Evenin' Doc," she smiled mechanically in response. Her earlier exuberance gone. "The scene's in the dining room t the back of the house."

Doc Robbins and David followed the deflated Detective toward the house. "We hear that you're a hero Detective," Doc Robbins stated, smiling warmly at the woman who reminded him of his eldest daughter. "That's pretty impressive for your first night in the field."

Daniella shrugged. "I don't _feel_ like a hero."

"Because of you that little girl has a fighting chance, that's pretty heroic if you ask me."

"Maybe I'll feel better once I put the monster responsible behind bars," she sighed. "I don't understand how anyone would want to hurt an innocent child."

"We live in a cruel world Detective," the Doctor shook his head as David moved past them into the dining room. "But with people like you fighting on our side we can make the streets a little safer."

"Thanks Doc," she gave him a small smile. "And please call me Dani."

"All right Dani," he nodded. "Good luck."

"You too."

She watched the sweet older man enter the room and shuddered. She couldn't quite bring herself to follow him. Every time she thought about it she saw that poor little girl.

When Dani had lifted back the table cloth, using latex gloves of course, she found the small girl in the fetal position lying in a pool of blood. There had been a gaping bullet wound in her left shoulder. Her skin was chalk white and her brown eyes as wide as saucers, filled with fear.

"Detective Baker?" Nick's voice broke into her memory.

"Sorry," she muttered, blinking against the images filling her mind's eye. "What can I do for you Stokes?"

"Have you spoken to the friend?" he asked, looking concerned. "The one who found them? We need to find out if she touched anything and to get her prints."

"I'm just on my way to speak with her," Dani explained. "You're welcome to join me."

Nick nodded and they walked toward the front of the house together. Marissa Chamberlain was seated in the living room with two uniformed officers.

"Ms Chamberlain?" Dani spoke softly to the grieving woman. "I'm Detective Daniella Baker and this is Nick Stokes with the Crime Lab. We'd like to ask you a few questions."

"How's Kayleigh?" the woman wanted to know.

"We don't know just yet," Dani answered, averting her gaze. "She's on her way to Desert Palm as we speak. We have a few officers with her so we'll know more as soon as they do."

"Please God let that little girl be all right," she prayed, tears still streaming from her eyes.

"Ms Chamberlain, you arrived at the house around ten is that correct?" Dani prodded gently, trying to get the woman to focus.

"Yes," Marissa nodded, wiping her tears. "Zach called me a few days ago. He said that he was having small get together tonight, that he had some news he wanted to share."

"What happened when you got here?" I asked in my soothing Texas drawl.

"The front door was open, it wasn't like them to just leave it wide open like that. I knew then that there was something wrong. I came into the house and called our for Zach and Isabelle but they didn't answer. So I walked through the house to find them. I never thought I'd find..." she stammered, violent sobs wracking her small frame. "...that. God the smell! I'll never be able to forget that smell."

"Did you touch anything when you entered the dining room?" Nick questioned.

"I...I don't _think_ so, but I'm not too sure. It's all just a blur. I barely remember phoning the police."

"We'd like to get your fingerprints if you're willing. We need to be able to rule you out."

"Of course," she nodded. "Anything to help catch the bastard who did this!"

While Nick took Marissa's prints and a reference DNA sample, Dani continued her interview.

"Do you know of anyone who might want Zachary McFadden and his family dead?"

"No!" Marissa shook her head, stunned by the question. "They were the nicest people you could ever meet. Nothing like some of the other Casino owners in this town. Zach was really down to earth; he'd give you the shirt off his back. He also supported a lot of different charities."

"What about the other family members?" Dani pressed. "Do you know if any of them had any enemies? Someone who might want to hurt them?"

"Not that I can think of Detective. I've known Zach since we were kids. I helped him raise Thomas and Ashleigh after their mother died in a car crash. I sold Ashleigh and Nathan their house after Kayleigh was born. I even introduced Zach to Isabelle. I don't know why anyone would want to hurt these people. They are...were...good people Detective."

"We need you to think really hard Marissa," Dani told her. "Even if it seems inconsequential to you, it may be important to the case."

"Well..."Marissa paused. "Zach mentioned he was having a few problems with his eldest son, Ben. He told me that he'd caught Ben trying to steal money from the casino, but that they'd sorted it all out. You don't think it could've been Ben do you? I mean he's a messed up kid, but he wouldn't kill his own family for money."

"Unfortunately I've seen people kill for _a lot_ less."

Marissa shuddered at the thought. "That's awful."

After a few more questions, Dani told Marissa to go home. "If you think of anything else, please don't hestitate to call me," she told the woman, handing her a card.

"I will," she nodded before being escorted out by an officer.

"Well the son has motive," Dani muttered more to herself than to Nick. "If he needs the money and his father caught him, maybe he'd want his family out of the way. With them gone he probably stands to inherit everything. That explains why no one got up until he began shooting. They wouldn't have been that surprised to see a member of their own family in the house. If we can just place him here, and if little Kayleigh survives we'll have an eye witness..."

Nick listened to the woman with curiosity. "You ever consider becoming a CSI?"

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Nick was taking a quick coffee break in the Lab's break room when he spotted Dani Baker heading his way through the glass wall. He was struck again by how beautiful the young Texan was. Her face was set in an angry determination.

"Hey Stokes," her expression changed into a smile when she reached him.

Nick's heart thudded in his chest, he hadn't thought she could get any prettier, until she smiled of course. There was something about her smile though, it didn't quite reach her sparkling blue eyes.

"What can I do for you Detective?" he asked her.

"Dani," she corrected with another grin. "I've got an address for Ben McFadden. You game?"

"Sure am," Nick nodded, he poured out his coffee and walked her out of the room. "Let me just grab my stuff."

"No problem, I'll meet you in the car."

Five minutes later Dani and Nick were driving through the streets of Vegas to Ben McFadden's Henderson address. Dani was absentmindedly humming along with the song on the radio, it was one of Nick's favourite country songs.

"Not bad kid," Nick laughed.

"Huh?"

"You're singing," he clarified. "It's not bad."

"Thanks...I think," she beamed, glancing over at him. "So tell me Tex, why'd you leave Dallas?"

"A few reasons," he shrugged, staring straight ahead.

Dani waited for him to continued but he remained silence. "Do you like it here? I've only been here a month and haven't really had a chance to explore yet."

"Well maybe when we put this case to bed I can show you around," Nick suggested, grateful that she dropped her previous line of questioning.

Silence filled the car and Nick noticed Dani's hands tightened on the steering wheel. Her jaw was set and she stared straight ahead as they waited for a light to change.

"I wasn't talking about a date or anything Dani, I was just offering to be your tour guide. Friends, that's it," he assured her.

Dani laughed humourlessly. "I'm sorry Tex," she shook her head. "I'm just a little tense tonight."

"No problem, so how about it?"

"Yeah," she finally nodded. "Sounds like fun."

They were silent the rest of the journey to their suspect's home. Dani's grip never loosened until they reached their destination. When they stopped across the street from the house they were looking for, Dani released the wheel, flexing her stiff fingers.

"Look Nick," she turned to her current partner.

"You don't need to say anything Dani," Nick held up his head. "No explanation necessary. You don't know me from Adam, it's perfectly normal to be a little hesistant. Don't worry about it."

"All right," she nodded, turning away. 'Let's go talk to this guy."

"You really think it's him?" Nick asked as they jogged across the street.

"It's possible. His prints were at the scene, but then he is their son so it's no big surprise, but he does have a motive. He's thousands in debt and his father refused to bail him out again. We won't know for sure until we have all the evidence. I'm trusting you guys to on that."

"Wow," Nick shook his head, yet again impressed by the detective. "You must be the first cop I've ever met that doesn't go with their gut and actually waits for us CSI's to process the evidence before jumping to conclusions."

"Don't get me wrong, my instincts are screaming at me that this guy did it, but assumptions get you nowhere. So I'll wait for you guys to confirm what I know is right."

They had reached the front door now and Dani knocked sharply. They waited for a few moments, nothing. Dani knocked again.

"Ben McFadden!" she called when there was still no answer. "This is the LVPD! Open up!"

They knocked again, but there was still no answer.

"He's not home!"

Nick and Dani turned to see a middle-aged woman standing at the gate. They moved away from the door to join her.

"He left about an hour ago, seemed to be in a hurry too," she told them. "You're here about his family? I saw it one the news earlier."

"I'm Detective Baker," Dani introduced, shaking the woman's hand. "This is Nick Stokes with the Crime Lab."

"Melinda Jones, I live next door," the neighbour told them.

"What can you tell me about Ben McFadden?" Dani asked.

"Not much I'm afraid," Melinda shook her head. "He keeps to himself, comes and goes at all hours. I don't think I've ever really spoken to him. He seems a little...weird if you ask me."

"Weird?" Nick pressed.

"Yeah, shifty like. He always looks over his shoulder, kinda paranoid. He's got about twenty locks on his front door. I can't really tell you much more I'm afraid."

"Here's my card," Dani handed her a small square of paper. "If you think of anything, or if Mr McFadden comes home, please call me straight away."

"Of course," the woman nodded, accepting the card. "I'll keep an eye out for his return."

Dani sighed as they trudged back to the car. "Great our only suspect and we have no idea where he is."

Just then Dani's cell sounded. "Baker," she answered.

Nick watched as she listened, her face transforming from disappointed to angry. She snapped her cell closed after thanking whoever was on the phone. Without saying a word, Dani flipped on the lights and gunned the engine.

"What's up?" Nick asked.

"That was Officer Metcalfe," she explained. "He was one of the Officer's I assigned to watch Kayleigh. Guess who turned up at the hospital a few minutes ago?"

"Ben McFadden."

"Got it in one Tex."

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

When Dani and Nick arrived at the hospital they found Ben McFadden arguing with Officer Metcalfe and one of the hospital's nurses. Dani marched over to them, her anger building.

"Benjamin McFadden?" she spoke when she had reached them.

Ben turned to face her, looking her up and down. "Look kid I'm a little busy right now, what do you want?"

"I'm Detective Daniella Baker," she explained, her voice tense.

"_You're_ a Detective? I don't think so kid, why don't you go and find your mommy."

Dani fought the urge to smack the smart ass. Instead she smiled and opened her tailored pinstripe suit jacket just enough for him to see the badge clipped to the front of her belt and her gun.

"As I was saying," she continued in a clipped tone. "I'm Detective Daniella Baker, I've been assigned to your family's case. This is my partner Nick Stokes with the Crime Lab. We have a few questions to ask you if you don't mind."

"You've got to be kidding me!" he burst out. "They assigned a rookie to investigate my family's murder? Don't they know who we are? Listen little girl why don't you go and find me a real cop to talk to."

Nick opened his mouth, but Dani held up a hand to stop him. "Mr McFadden I've been a homicide Detective for two years, I have a ninety-four percent success rate and I also have a commondation under my belt which is more than I can say for most of the seasoned Detectives that I know. Believe me when I tell you that I am one of the best Detectives you could have on this case. I won't rest until I find the person who did this."

"Fine," Ben huffed. "Maybe you can tell this idiot to get out of my way and let me see my niece then."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Mr McFadden," Dani shook her head. "Like I said we have a few questions for you. We'll discuss allowing you see your niece when we're finished."

"I'm not answering anything until I see my niece! I need to see that's she's all right!" Ben raged.

"Your niece is stil in surgery Mr McFadden," the nurse piped up. "You won't be able to see her for at the moment."

"Well while we wait for Kayleigh to come out of surgery, why don't we have a little chat?" Dani suggested, motioning for Ben to follow her.

Sighing, Ben gave up and followed Dani and Nick to the cafeteria. Ben seemed exetremely aggitated as they walked down the corridor to the cafeteria, Nick walking a few feet behind them.

"Are you all right Mr McFadden? You seem a bit on edge."

"Of course I'm on edge!" he exclaimed, glaring at them. "My family was just _murdered_ and my eight year old niece is in surgery! How long is it going to take? She was only shot in the shoulder! Why is it taking so long?"

Dani stopped dead. Nick and Ben stopped too, staring at her in confusion.

"Detective?" Ben asked. "Is something wrong?"

Dani didn't answer, she looked like she was trying to think of something. Nick moved over to her.

"Dani," he whispered, so close to her ear that he could smell the coconut shampoo from her hair. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry," Dani shook her head. "I just forgot something. I'll be right back."

The two men watched as the young Detective rushed back up the hall. Ben looked quizzically at Nick.

"Are you sure she's a Detective?" he asked seriously. "She doesn't look like she's playing with a full deck if you ask me."

"Watch your mouth Mr. McFadden," Nick warned. "Detective Baker is one of the LVPD's best. She's working her ass off to solve your family's murder. If I were you I'd start treating her with a little respect."

"I apologise if I offended your girlfriend Mr. Stokes," Ben laughed.

"You know I've just about had it with your mouth," Nick snapped.

"Whatever," the twenty-something man shrugged his shoulders.

It was a few minutes before Dani returned. She could feel the tension between the two men, but she had something important to ask Ben so she didn't ask.

"Mr. McFadden, I need you to tell me something," she said to the man.

"You can call me Ben sweetheart," he smiled. "What do you want to know?"

"Ok well first off _don't_ call me sweetheart. You can call me Detective Baker," Dani growled. "Now I just wanted to how you knew that Kayleigh was shot in the shoulder?"

"What?" Ben stammered slightly.

"How. Did. You. Know. That. Kayleigh. Was. Shot. In. The. Shoulder?"

"That nurse told me," he shrugged.

"No, I just spoke with Nurse Malcolms," Dani shook her head. " All she told you was that your niece had been shot and that she was in surgery."

"Then that other cop must have told me."

"I spoke with him too," Dani informed him. She could see that Ben was beginning to squirm. "He never told you either. So I'll ask again. How did you know that Kayleigh was shot in the shoulder?"

Ben was silent for a few minutes before shoving Dani hard into the wall and taking off down the corridor. Her head smacked off the wall and she groaned, sliding down the wall slightly.

"Dani!" Nick exclaimed. "Are you all right?"

"Fine, just go after him!"

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"What's the verdict Doc?" Nick asked the doctor who was inspecting Dani's head.

"She'll have a bit of a bump and a headache but there's no lasting damage. A couple of asprin before bed and you'll be right as rain."

"Thank you," Dani smiled at the friendly doctor.

"Not a problem," he nodded before leaving the pair alone.

"Where's McFadden?" Dani asked, hopping off the bed she'd been sitting on. She must of moved too quickly, because she wobbled slightly when her feet hit the floor. Nick stepped forward, holding her arm to steady her.

"Metcalfe took him to the station," Nick responded when Dani was upright.

"Let's go then."

"Don't you think you should go home?"

"Not until I nail this bastard to the wall," Dani shook her head, instantly regretting the action. "Now let's go."

"Fine," Nick sighed. He held out his hand, palm up. "But I'm driving."

Dani fished the keys out of her pocket and dropped them onto his palm. "No arguments from me cowboy."

"There's a first," Nick laughed. He walked close by her side as they made their way out to the car park.

Fighting the urge to stick her tongue out at the sexy Texan, Dani didn't respond. She was hyper aware of the closeness between them. The back of his hand brushed against hers from time to time, sending thrills down her spine. She wondered if he felt it too, but was too afraid to look at him to see.

She was unbelievably attracted to Nick Stokes, but she wouldn't, _couldn't_, act on those feelings. Not the way her life was right now. She was still trying to get things settled in Vegas and it just wasn't the time to start anything.

They climbed silently into the car, Dani sinking back into her seat and closing her eyes. She thought about what had happened to her, Ben pushing her against the wall. It had hurt more than she would admit to anyone.

It had also brought back some painful memories that she would really rather forget. She had moved to Vegas to start a new life, not to dwell on her old one. Maybe once she had put her past behind her, and if Nick was still available, she would finally be ready to move on.

"Wake up sleeping beauty," Nick's soft voice interupted her thought. He gently shook her shoulder and she realised that she must have fallen asleep. "We're back at the station."

"Oh god! I'm so sorry," she exclaimed, bolting upright, her eyes flying open in horror.

They were parked outside the station now. She could see cops coming and going with perps at the main entrance. Nick was sitting closely beside her, his eyes on her face. He was wearing a bemused grin.

"What?" she asked, uncomfortable with his stare.

"You talk in your sleep," he informed her, still grinning.

"No I don't," she shook her head.

"Oh yes you do," he laughed as her expression transformed into a frown. "Trust me."

"All right, what did I say?"

"You called Ben McFadden a murderous bastard."

"That I can believe," she shrugged allowing that one. "What else?"

"You said that you liked me." His grin widened, lighting up the car.

Dani was momentarily struck by how handsome he was when he smiled. Her brain struggled to form a coherent thought. His brown eyes were warm and all Dani wanted to do was get lost in them.

"I think...you're a good CSI," she finally managed to speak. "You take the job seriously, and you're dedicated. I have a professional respect for you."

Nick nodded as she spoke, his smile growing wider by the second. "All right, I believe you."

She could tell by his tone that he didn't, but now was not the time to get into it. They had a murderer to put behind bars.

"Let's go," she said, climbing out the car.

Nick was right behind her, tossing her keys over the hood of the car. "You're blushing Detective."

"It's just hot out here, this has nothing to do with you Cowboy," she muttered as she stalked toward the building.

Inside they were met by Captain Jim Brass, Gil Grissom and a young woman that neither of them recognised.

"Dani, Nick, this is ADA Anna Thomas. She's here for an update on the McFadden case."

"Zachary McFadden was a close personal friend of my boss. He wants to keep a close eye on this case, so he's assigned me to liase between the departments," Anna Thomas informed the two newcomers.

"Why don't we talk in my office," Jim suggested, leading the way down the corridor.

Once inside the glass office Jim took a seat at his desk. Grissom and Nick motioned for the two women to take the seats across from the Captain.

"Thank you gentlemen," Anna smiled at them as she took a seat.

Dani sat down in silence, not wanting to look at Nick. She could feel his stare boring into her back. Her face still felt warm and she struggled to calm her thudding heart.

"All right," Anna turned to Dani. "What do you have so far?"

"Stokes and myself interviewed Marissa Chamberlain," Dani began, feeling more comfortable using Nick's surname. It didn't feel as intimate, the way that using his first name felt to her. "She was a close friend of the victim's. Ms Chamberlain told us that Zachary McFadden had been having some trouble with his eldest son, Ben."

"What kind of trouble?" Anna asked, wanting the full picture.

"She informed us that Mr McFadden had found out that his son was trying to embessle funds for their casino," Nick piped up from where he stood.

"Didn't Mr McFadden file a police report?" Anna questioned.

"No," Dani shook her head, picking up the story again. "I checked as soon as I got back to the station. There was now report filed. Zachary fired Ben, but I guess he still cared enough for his son not to report him. I did however secure a warrant for Ben McFadden's financial records. He's in some major debt, I'm talking hundreds of thousands."

"So he has motive," Anna nodded more to herself.

"The lab also found Ben's prints on the front door, and on the door to the dining room. It's not much to go on," Nick shrugged. "I mean he was their son, his prints can easily be explained."

"Do we have anything else?" Anna asked, her hope at an easy case dying.

"He knew that Kayleigh had been shot in the shoulder. I checked with my officers and the hospital personnel, no one told him what injuries Kayleigh sustained in the attack. He was only told that she as still in surgery," Dani answered. "When I called him on it he took off."

"He also attacked Detective Baker," Nick added. "He shoved her into the wall, sustaining a blow to the head."

Dani cringed as he said the words, the memory sharp in her mind's eye.

"What happened after that?"

"I chased him down the corridor and caught up to him before he managed to get away," Nick informed her.

"We're actually going to go and talk to him now," Dani told her. "You're welcome to watch if you wish."

"Have you searched his house?"

"No, we weren't able to secure a search warrant on what we previously had."

"I'll get on the phone with the judge right now. I want his place searched thoroughly. Leave no stone unturned." Anna excused herself to make the call.

"I'm heading to the morgue. Doc Robbins should be finishing the final autopsy now," Grissom informed them. "Let me know how it goes with the suspect."

"Will do boss," Nick nodded.

"You sitting in Captain?" Dani asked her superior.

"I think I'll just watch," Jim shook his head. "You two make a pretty good team, I want to see how you do."

Nick smiled at the compliment, but Dani ignored his words. She got up from her chair and stalked out the room without a word.

"Something I said?" Jim asked the CSI.

"It's nothing," Nick assured him, still smiling. He was enjoying how the Detective's feelings for him riled her up.

"Let's go then."

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Feedback is extremely welcome. Helps me decide if I should continue with the story. Suggestions or ideas are also welcome.**

**Chapter Six**

Dani entered the interrogation room alone. Jim, Anna and Nick were watching through the two way mirror that filled most of the back wall. She took a seat across from the rooms only other occupant and set the manilla folder on the table before her.

"Do you recognise this?" she asked, removing a picture from the folder and placing it in the middle of the table.

"It's a gun."

"It's _your_ gun," Dani said, tapping the photo. "We found it in Ben McFadden's home. Can you tell me how it got there?"

"I have no idea," Marissa Chamberlain shrugged. "Maybe he stole it."

"If that were true then we would have found his fingerprints on the gun," Dani explained. "But the only prints we found were yours. _You_ went to that house, and _you_ shot that family. You killed your friends and you put an eight year old little girl in the hospital. Kayleigh is fighting for her life because of you!"

"She's _supposed _to be DEAD!" Marissa screamed, pounding the table. "_No one_ was supposed to survive! And if Ben wasn't stupid enough to get himself caught at the hospital she would be dead about now! Little bitch! Now she's going to get all _my_ money!"

"This is about MONEY?" Dani yelled, she slammed her hands on the table, getting to her feet so that she could lean across the table and get in Marissa's face. "You filled nearly an entire family and seriously injured a little girl for money?"

"You don't get it do you?" Marissa snapped. "Zach was going to marry _me_! We were sleeping together and he was going to propose when he met that stupid slut Isabelle! Then he married her and changed his will. She'd get everything in the event of his death and I got NOTHING! He left money for Ashleigh and Nathan, Thomas and of course his precious little granddaughter! But he left me nothing! He left Ben nothing! After everything I had done for that family he threw me away like yesterdays trash!"

"The only thing you're getting now Ms. Chamberlain," Dani breathed, fighting the urge to hit the woman. She moved around the table to stand at Marissa's side. "Is the death penalty. You're under arrest for the murder of six people and the attempted murder of Kayleigh Martin, get up please."

"Six people?" Marissa questioned as Dani yanked her to her feet.

"Isabelle McFadden was four months pregant with you shot her."

Dani snapped handcuffs over Marissa's wrists a little rougher than normal. She then motioned for the Officer on the other side of the door to enter.

"Take Ms. Chamberlain back to holding please."

The Officer escorted Marissa for the room as Dani gathered up the photos and file. Out in the hall, Dani found Jim, Nick, Anna and Grissom talking a few feet away. Anna was the first to spot her. She excused herself from the men and walked over.

"Detective," she smiled slightly. "Good work."

"Thank you," Dani nodded, she handed the woman the folder in her hands. "A copy of every you'll need to make your case against her and Ben McFadden."

"Thank you," Anna accepted the file. "Here's my card. We're both young woman trying to make it in male dominated professions. Call me and we'll have lunch sometime."

"I will," Dani assured her, taking the card. She tried to smile but didn't quite manage it. "Thanks."

"I'll see you soon."

Dani watched Anna walk away, then turned to her boss who had just joined her. He looked impressed.

"Nice work Baker," he told her. "You know I was skeptical when you joined the department, but you proved me wrong."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Dani laughed humourlessly.

"I'll expect you're report on my desk tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir."

Next it was Nick's turn. Dani was exhausted, it was three hours past her shift's end and all she wanted to do was go home and get some sleep. She wasn't in the mood to deal with the gorgeous Texan.

"Well done partner," he grinned at her.

"You too," she nodded, again unable to smile.

"So shall I pick you up around six-thirty?" he asked.

"What?"

"For your tour of the city," he reminded her. "I show you around, good places to eat, fun things to do, stuff like that. Then maybe we could have a bite to eat and take a walk along the strip before work."

"I..." Dani started, frowning.

"Just as friends," he rushed when he saw that she was getting ready to say no.

"Friends?"

Nick nodded vehmently.

Dani sighed. "All right. I'll see you tonight."

"Great."

**TBC...**

**A/N: Feedback is extremely welcome. Helps me decide if I should continue with the story. Suggestions or ideas are also welcome. Thank you for reading!****  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Nick arrived at Dani's townhouse at six-thirty sharp. His palms sweating as he knocked on the door. He knew it wasn't a date, but is sure did feel like one. It was a minute or so before Dani opened the front door.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Howdy," Nick nodded, straining to keep his eyes from bugging out of his head.

Dani looked stunning in a white halter dress with a red ribbon tied around her waist, the colour matching the red roses that patterened the dress. The dress hugged her curves in all the right places, then fell is soft waves to her knees.

"You look amazing," Nick told her as they walked to his car.

"This isn't a date," she reminded him.

"I know that," Nick assured her. _But if you dress like that for a non-date then I'd love to see what you wore on an actual date_, he added mentally.

"So where to first cowboy?" she asked once they were in the front of his SUV.

"I thought we could drive around for a while, show you a few sights, then dinner at this great little Italian place I know just off the strip. It's really homey, and the food is amazing."

"Sounds good," Dani nodded, her stomach churning. It didn't matter how many times she told him or herself, this was a date. There was just no denying it.

Her eyes kept wandering to Nick as he drove, roving over his bicepts as they strained against the white cotton of his shirt. The temptation to reach out and touch his arm became too strong, so Dani turned in her seat to look out the window as they drove.

_This is going to be a long night._

***CSI***

A little over an hour later...

Dani was sitting at a cosy table for two, hidden in a quiet corner, beside a roaring fireplace, in the Italian restaurant Nick had brought her to. He had excused himself to the bathroom, leaving Dani alone to quietly ponder the evening's events.

Nick had given her a quick tour of different places close to her neighbourhood. Good places to shop, places to eat, fun things to do. Then they'd played mini golf.

It had been the most fun that Dani'd had in a long time. Even though she was positive Nick had let her win. It had been a fun outing with a friend, but now sitting in the sweet little restaurant, she was beginning to get the date vibe again and it scared her.

"I'm back!" Nick announced as he took the seat across from her. Dani's answering smile was tentative and Nick frowned. "Everything all right?"

"Fine," she lied, breaking off a chunk of the breadstick she had been fiddling with.

"Tell that to the breadstick," Nick laughed. "Come on, we're friends right? You can trust me Dani."

"It's not that simple," Dani sighed.

"It might help to get whatever it is off your chest," Nick pressed.

His eyes were so warm and sincere that Dani felt herself succumbing to their intensity.

"I like you," she blurted, her face instantly flushing scarlett.

"I like you too," Nick beamed, his heart soaring after her confession.

"That's the problem," Dani whispered, looking away from him.

"Why is that a problem?" Nick was confused. "We're both adults, why can't we like each other?"

"My life is a mess right now. I just moved here and I'm still adjusting. I just don't think that it's a good time to be starting anything."

"I understand," he nodded slowly. "You need time, I totally get it. But just so that you know Dani, I'm not going to hide how I feel about you. If a friend is what you need right now the I'll be here for you. I'm not giving up though."

"I guess I'll live with that," Dani smiled, feeling better about the situation. "I should warn you though, you could be waiting a while. I'm very stubborn."

"So am I." Nick winked.

They both laughed. Nick enjoyed the musical sound of her laughter, it sent a warm thrill through him.

"So just to clarify," Dani said when she had pulled herself together. "We're friends?"

"Yes," he nodded. "For now."

Even though they had just agreed to be friends, they both knew it was something more than that. Nick knew that he would just need to be patient with her, and give her the space she needed. He knew what it was like to move to a new city, especially Sin City.

Dani felt the sudden urge to throw caution to the wind and kiss the gorgeous cowboy sitting across from her as she stared into his eyes. But then images that she'd rather forget filled her mind and she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"So _friend_," Nick grinned. "I guess we had better look at the menu. I can see the waitress hovering."

Dani nodded, grabbing her menu off the table. She was grateful to have something else to focus on for a few minutes.

***CSI***

"Thanks for dinner," Dani smiled as Nick walked her to the door. "And your jacket."

It had gotten chilly when they were walking along the strip. Nick had noticed her shiver and always the gentleman, he had draped his jacket over her bare shoulders. She now handed the coat back.

"You're welcome."

"I had a really great time Nick," she confessed. "It was good to just relax and have fun with a friend."

"Definitely," he breathed, staring into her baby blues. For a moment he forgot about their agreement to just be friends. He forgot that they weren't on a date and he leaned forward to kiss her.

Dani took a step back, away from his advancing lips. Her heel caught on the step bahind her and she started falling backward. Luckily Nick had quick reflexes and he managed to stop her before she hit the ground.

"I'm sorry Nick, but I can't do this!" she exclaimed, her face turning red.

"No, I'm sorry," Nick rushed. "I just got a little caught up in the moment."

"It's my fault," Dani shook her head. "I've been giving you mixed signals, telling you I like you and think you're hot and sexy, but then telling you I only want to be friends. You're a good guy and a great CSI! You deserve more! I'm so sorry."

With that she rushed into the house, leaving Nick alone on the garden path feeling dejected. He couldn't believe he'd ruined everything with one moment of weakness.

***CSI***

Dani slammed the door shurt behind her, sagging against the hard wood as she fought back the tears that threatened to spill. She watched Nick through the peephole until he got back in his car and drove away.

"How was your date?"

"It _wasn't_ a date mother," Dani snapped, rounding on the woman. "It was just a co-worker showing me around."

"Uh-huh," Angela Baker nodded. "Cos that's just how I'd dress for an outing with a co-worker. That cowboy was more than just a co-worker Daniella."

"Just leave it alone," Dani told her. "Please mama."

"No, I won't leave it alone!" Angela snapped. "You turn up on my door in the middle of the night in the state you were in and tell me it's not safe for me to stay in my own house. Not for me. Not for you. Then you drag me to Vegas with you, because you're scared for your life and my life. Now you're out galavanting with a stranger! I want to know the truth! What's going on with this so called co-worker?"

"Keep your voice down," Dani warned through clenched teeth. "I brought you here to protect you Mama, because I love you and want to keep you safe. Can't you please trust me when I tell you there's nothing going on?"

Angela sighed. "Fine, if you say there's nothing going on then I believe you."

"Thank you Mama," Dani smiled weakly. The tired young woman stepped into her mother's open arms.

"I love you baby girl," the mother told her daughter. "More than anything."

"Momma?" a timid voice interupted Dani's response. "I heard yelling. What wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong baby, everything's fine."

The little girl padded to her mother's side, wrapping her armd around her waist. "I love you Momma."

"I love you too sweetheart," Dani whispered, plucking her daughter up off the floor and hugging her tightly. "More than my own life."

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Anna Thomas was sitting in her office going over the McFadden case file when her assistant buzzed her.

"Ms. Thomas, there's a Detective Daniella Baker on the line for you."

"Thanks Maggie, put her through please," Anna instructed. She hit the button for line one when it flashed, putting it on speaker phone. "Dani, what can I do for you?"

"It's nine-thirty, don't you ever go home?" Dani's voice filled the room.

Anna laughed. "No."

"How about taking a coffee break?" Dani asked hopefully.

"You know what? A coffee sounds amazing," Anna sighed. "Where are you?"

"I just pulled up outside."

"All right. I'll be right there."

***CSI***

Twenty minutes later the pair sat across from each other in Starbucks. Both cradling Mocha Lattes in their hands.

"Not to sound ungrateful," Anna began after a sip of hot java. "But what prompted this little outing?"

Dani shrugged. "I had some time to kill before the start of my shift."

Anna's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I'm an attorney Dani. Like you I'm trained to spot a lie. What's really going on?"

"Ok you got me," Dani laughed. "I'm new in town and I don't really have any girlfriends yet."

"Ah," Anna nodded, understanding lighting her eyes. "I get it. You want to talk about Nick."

"How'd you know?" Dani asked.

"Please, the attraction between you two was obvious! Especially when Nick was watching you question McFadden and Chamberlain. So spill, what's the problem?"

"I like him," Dani whispered. "We had dinner and then he tried to kiss me."

"And that's a problem?" Anna asked, laughing slightly. "Seems like a dream come true to me. That cowboy is all kinds of delicious."

"It's just not a good time right now. You know to start anything. I can't be reckless," Dani explained.

"Sweetheart, you're only what? Twenty-five?"

"Twenty-six."

"You're still young, why can't you be a little reckless?" Anna pressed.

"Because it's not just me that I have to think about."

"I think Nick wants to be a little reckless too, so I wouldn't worry about that."

Dani sighed, dropping her head into her hands. Her shoulder's shook slightly as she fought back sobs. Anna's eyes widened and she jumped out of the booth to Dani's side, wrapping her arm around the younger woman's shoulders.

"Dani sweetie, what is it? What's really going on?" Anna asked, worried for her new friend. "You can trust me."

"It's...complicated."

"I've got time honey."

Dani finally looked up, her eyes watering dangerously. "When I say that it's not just me that I have to think about, I didn't mean Nick. I meant my kids."

"Kids?" Anna was stunned.

"Yeah. I have two children. Madison's five and James is seven months."

"Wow," Anna breathed.

"We came to Vegas to start over, you know, get a fresh start."

"Where's there father?"

"He's out of the picture," Dani shook her head. "My mom lives with us, she looks after the kids while I work and sleep."

"Nick doesn't know you're a mother?"

"No," Dani shook her head. "How do I tell him?"

"He's a great guy Dani, you said it yourself. I think if you just tell him the truth he'll be fine. I've seen Nick with kids before. He's great with them."

"I know. I saw him with Kayleigh Martin. He was great with her, talking to her about her family and what was going to happen next."

"Sweetie talk to him."

"You're right, I should tell him the truth. It's just been a long time. I was with Jimmy for eight years. It's hard, talking with a guy, being attracted to him. I don't know what to do or say. I'm not ready for a physical relationship."

"When did you and Jimmy split up?" Anna asked.

"About a month ago. I'd just had enough so I left."

"God no wonder you're not ready!" Anna exclaimed. "It's only been a month! You really need to tell Nick all this Dani. He'll understand."

"Ok let's talk about something else," Dani laughed humourlessly. "What about you? Are you seeing anyone?"

"Not at the moment," Anna shook her head. "But there _is_ someone that I've wanted to ask me out."

"Who?"

"Greg Sanders."

"The lab's DNA tech?" Dani asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I've spoken to him a few times when visiting the lab. He's really cute and funny."

"Yeah, he seems like a great guy, a little too dorky for my tastes, but to each their own right? If you really like him then I think you should ask him out."

"Me ask him?"

"Why not? You're an independent woman. Why should you need to wait for the guy to make a move?"

"You're right," Anna beamed. "Ok I'll tell you what. If you promise to tell Nick the truth, then I'll ask out Greg. Deal?"

Dani was thoughtful for a few minutes. Finally she smiled. "Deal."

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Dani was disappointed when she and Anna arrived at the lab to find that Nick had called in and took the night off. Luckily for Anna they bumped into Greg just as they were leaving.

"Hey Greg!" Dani smiled, waving him over.

"Oh hey Dani," Greg beamed. He jogged over to join the two attractive women. "How's things?"

"Good," Dani nodded. "Do you remember Anna?"

"Yeah," Greg nodded. "With the DA's office right?"

Anna nodded mutely.

"Oh my look at the time," Dani exclaimed dramatically, earning herself a glare from Anna. "I need to go and clock in. You kids have fun."

She laughed the whole way back to her car. It had been a long time since she had a fun night out with a girlfriend. It was great messing with Anna, like she had with friends in High School and College.

As soon as she was behind the wheel however, the disappointment returned. Dani wanted to apologise to Nick for what happened between them, to clear the air before her shift. She had also wanted to ask him to have breakfast with her so that she could explain.

Now she'd have to wait. As she drove round to the PD car park. Dani made the decision to visit Nick in the morning. She'd take him coffee and an assortment of bagels and muffins.

With her plan set, Dani felt better as she started her shift.

*CSI*

"Hey Dani!" Anna greeted her friend cheerily. She had just pulled into the car park and spotted her exhausted looking friend exiting the Lab.

"Oh hey Ann," Dani smiled weakly. She walked over to her new friend's car.

"You look exhausted honey," Anna observed, her nose wrinkled as her friend drew closer. "And no offense, but you stink!"

"Tell me about it," Dani sighed.

"What happened?"

"A case that I was working with Warrick. Let's just say there was a _lot_ of decomp and I got too close. The smell has now soaked itself into my hair and clothes! I can't go talk to Nick smelling like this!"

"Just go take a shower. You'll be fine."

"Yeah," the younger woman sighed again. "Warrick gave me some lemons; he said they really help get rid of the smell."

"All right then. See? You'll be fine," Anna smiled encouragingly. "Go get him Tiger!"

Dani laughed. "All right. All right. I'm going."

"Damn right you are!" Anna laughed. She was out of her car now. "I held up my end of the bargain!"

"Yeah, Greg told me earlier. You're going for breakfast. Have fun."

"I'm sure I will. And good luck with Nick."

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it." They hugged and Dani started toward her car, while Anna continued into the Lab.

Dani was happy for her friend. Anna had gotten over her fears and insecurities and she had asked out her crush. Dani wasn't sure she was ready to do the same, but she was willing to try. That was if Nick still wanted her.

The sound of her phone going off startled her in the silent car. It was a text from her mother.

I know I was a little hard on you last night baby girl. But I just worry about you. If Nick is who you want then good luck. I hope everything goes well. Love Mom x

Dani smiled. As long as she had her family's love and support she knew she'd be fine, no matter what.

*CSI*

It took Dani an hour of showering with lemons before she felt clean enough. Luckily she kept a backup outfit in her locker. She dressed quickly in her black trousers and pale blue fitted blouse ensemble.

It was ten-thirty when she reached Nick's townhouse. She carried the coffee and assorted breakfast pastries to the door. After several deep breaths, she finally knocked on the door.

"Hello?" a woman who looked to be in her late twenties to early thirties answered the door a few moments later.

Dani's eyes nearly bugged out of her sockets as she took in the woman's appearance. Her long dark hair was dripping wet and her super model body was wrapped in a white towel.

"Em…" Dani stammered. "I'm…um…looking for Nick Stokes."

"Oh," the woman nodded slightly. "Sorry he's in the shower just now. Do you want to leave a message?"

"Um…no…thank you. I'll…um…just speak to him later." Dani turned to leave, but paused and faced the tall, leggy woman again. "Can you give Nick these? Tell him it's a peace offering."

She handed the coffee and pastries to the woman before turning on her heel and striding away. She felt like an idiot for thinking Nick had felt anything for her. He hadn't wasted any time jumping into bed with the first bimbo he met.

Dani couldn't help the tears that overflowed as she hurried back to her car.

*CSI*

Nick's house guest pushed the front door closed with her foot as the young woman rushed away from the house. She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw tears on the young woman's face as she practically ran down the street to her car.

"Who was at the door?" Nick asked, entering the kitchen. He wore pyjama bottoms and his hair was damp from his shower.

"She never gave her name, and she rushed off before I could ask. Pretty young thing. She seemed mighty upset over somethin'. Said these were a peace offerin'. Who you been upsettin' now Nicky?"

"Brown hair? Hypnotic blue eyes? Texas accent?" Nick asked, getting the feeling he knew exactly who the upset girl was.

"Yeah."

"That was Dani," Nick explained. "The girl I was telling you about last night. And you answered the door like _that_?"

Nick began pacing the floor. He could only imagine what Dani had thought when a beautiful woman wearing only a towel had answered the door. That topped with the fact that he'd taken the night off probably had Dani assuming he'd gone out and bagged the first chick he could find.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed, pounding his fist on the kitchen counter.

"Nicky calm down. It's all just a misunderstanding. Why don't you call her and explain. Just breathe."

Nick nodded, taking a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry Liz. I know it's not your fault. It's mine, for being a world class jerk. Everything was going perfectly the other night, and then I just had to go and try to kiss her! She told me she wasn't ready, but I still did it!"

"People do stupid things when they're crazy about someone," Liz told him. "Now go call her before I kick your butt."

"Thanks sis. Now can you go and put some clothes on?"

He dropped a kiss on his favourite sister's cheek before diving for his cell, which he'd left on the counter. He punched Dani's number and listened to it ring. When the answerphone picked up he sighed. She was avoiding him, he just knew it.

"Dani its Nick," he spoke after the beep. "It's not what you think, I swear! Please call me back and give me a chance to explain."

When he hung up he typed out a text message to the same effect and hit send. Now he'd have to wait and hope she called back.

"Any luck?" Liz asked when she entered the kitchen. Now dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"No," Nick shook his head. "She didn't answer. I left a message."

"I'm sure she'll call you back."

TBC…


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Sighing, Dani listened to the third message Nick had left in an hour, begging her to give him a chance to explain.

"Don't you think you're being a little hard on him?" her mother asked, sitting on the sofa beside her. "He said there's an explanation. Maybe you should talk to him. He's not Jimmy honey. Give the poor guy a chance."

"You've changed your tune," Dani snapped at her mother.

"I was in a bad mood before, but I can see how happy he makes you. Daniella your eyes light up when you see it's him calling. You obviously care for him, and since he's called you about thirty times today, I think it's obvious that he cares about you too. No man would go through all this if he didn't."

"I'm not ready," Dani whispered, resting her head on Angela's shoulder.

"No one's asking you to marry him sweetie. Take it slow, just let him in."

Dani nodded and looked down at her cell. She was trying to decide if she should call him or just go over when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," she told her mother.

She froze with shock when she opened the front door and saw who was standing there. It took a few moments for her to form a coherent thought.

"What the-?"

"I'm so sorry to just drop by like this," the woman from Nick's house rushed. "Normally I would never drop by unannounced, but I didn't think you'd listen to me if I just called you. I wanted to apologise for not introducing myself earlier today. My name is Liz Stokes-Henderson."

"Stokes?" Dani asked.

"Yes, Stokes. I'm Nicky's sister."

"Sister?"

"Yes, I realise how bad it must have looked. Me wearing nothing but a towel and Nicky in the shower. It was very rude of me to answer the door like that. I-."

Liz was cut off when Dani suddenly hugged her tightly. Tears of happiness streaming down her face.

"Would you like to come in?" Dani asked when she pulled away.

"I'd love too," Liz beamed. She followed Dani into the living room where Angela was waiting.

"Mama, this is Liz," Dani introduced them. "She's Nick's sister!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Liz," the relieved mother smiled, shaking the other woman's hand. I'm Angela."

"It's nice to meet you Angela," Liz nodded.

"Can I get you a coffee?" Angela asked. "Or something else to drink?"

"A glass of water would be great," Liz smiled.

Dani and Liz took seats on the sofa. Angela returned with ice water a few moments later. "I'll give you two some privacy."

"Does Nick know you're here?" Dani asked when they were alone.

"No, he thinks that I went for a walk. I am very sorry for the misunderstanding Dani."

"It's all right," Dani assured her. "I probably shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I'm a cop, I'm supposed to know better."

"We all react differently when it's our heart on the line. This could all have been avoided if I had told Nicky I was coming," Liz whispered. She suddenly looked sad.

"Are you all right?" Dani asked, taking the stranger's hand.

"No, not really. I haven't told Nicky yet, he thinks I'm here on an impromptu business trip. He doesn't know the truth. I don't know how to tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"I left them," she whispered, tears streaming down her face. "I left my family. I just couldn't take it anymore. What's wrong with me? My babies are only a month old! What kind of a person does that?"

"Liz it's all right," Dani soothed, wrapping her arms around the woman's shoulders. "It sounds like you're going through a bad case of post-partum depression. It's more common than people think. If you talk about it though and get some help you can easily work through it."

"Really? How do you know? What if it gets worse? I don't want to hurt my girls, but I'm afraid that I might."

"If you get the proper help you won't hurt them, I promise," Dani consoled her. Just then a child's cry filled the air, causing Liz to jump in her seat. "Trust me Liz, I've had some experience with post-partum."

Dani got to her feet and left the room. Minutes later she re-entered holding a little boy with curly, dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. His eyes were wet from tears, but he was smiling now. A little girl, who looked like a miniature version of Dani, trailed behind shyly.

"Liz I'd like you to meet my children. This is Madison and James," Dani introduced the two children.

"Hello," Liz smiled at the adorable kids.

"Maddie, say hello to Mrs Henderson," Dani coaxed the small girl out from behind her.

"Hello Mrs Henderson," the five year old muttered, she was holding onto a ratty old teddy bear.

"Hello Madison," Liz beamed at her. "You can call my Liz. I like your teddy bear. Does he have a name?"

Maddie beamed at the woman and walked toward her. "His name is Jeffrey."

"Jeffrey?"

"Yes," Maddie nodded. "That was my grandpa's name, but he's in heaven now."

"It's sweet that you named your teddy after him," Liz said, she could feel the emotions building in her chest.

"He was my momma's teddy," Maddie explained. "She gave him to me when I was the same age as Jamie."

"Ok baby, say goodbye to Liz," Dani instructed. "Grandma is going to give you and Jamie your lunch."

"Goodbye Liz, it was very nice to meet you," Maddie grinned.

"You too sweeties," Liz smiled back, her eyes watering with unshed tears.

"Come along my darlings," Angela said entering the room. "Grandma is going to make you some lunch."

Angela plucked her grandson out of his mother's arms and led Maddie into the kitchen where lunch was waiting for them.

"I can't believe you have two children," Liz breathed. "You're still so young."

"I'm twenty-six. I got pregnant with Maddie my senior year at college. Luckily I didn't go into labour until after finals."

"And you had post-partum?"

"Oh yeah," Dani nodded, taking a seat on the sofa again. "Especially with Maddie. I mean I was only twenty-one. I wanted to get my degree, maybe go for my PhD. I wanted to be young and go out partying with friends. Instead I had a baby and a husband. I had to clean the house, wash dishes, make dinner, feed and change a screaming baby. It wasn't what I wanted my life to be. I resented my baby. I hated her."

"What did you do?"

"It was awful," Dani shook her head, trying to dispel the memories that plagued her. "I'd give her a bath and I…I wanted to drown her. When she cried I just wanted her to shut up. There was even a time I left her in the park. Luckily one of the other moms noticed. She'd gone through something similar and she helped me. So I started seeing a psychiatrist, and I got a job with the PD. Things got a lot better after that."

Both women were crying now. Especially Liz.

"I wanted to shake her," Liz whispered. "I wanted to shake her until she stopped crying. Then the other one would start and I was so alone. I just wanted some peace and quiet."

"Liz you're only one person. You shouldn't be afraid to ask for help. I think, at least while they're still so young, you should consider hiring a nanny to help out around the house. You're not superwoman. You can't do everything. And talk to a friend or a family member. Plus you can call me anytime, I don't mind lending an ear and talking you through a rough patch."

Liz threw her arms around Dani and hugged her. She felt a lot better after telling someone about her desires. She knew now that she needed to get some help, that what she was going through wasn't uncommon.

"Thank you Dani," Liz sobbed, grateful to her new friend. "You have no idea how much you've helped me today. My brother is a very lucky man to have found someone like you. Thank you."

**TBC…**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

It was an hour before Liz was calm enough to go back to Nick's house. Dani had been a big help to her and had even agreed to be with her when she spoke to Nick. They had just climbed out of Dani's car when Liz froze on the sidewalk.

"Oh no," she breathed, the colour draining from her face.

"Liz? Honey what is it?" Dani asked. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Th…th…" Liz stammered. "That's my husband's car."

Dani followed the woman's gaze to the silver Volvo parked outside of Nick's townhouse. "It's all right Liz. You're going to need to face him sooner or later."

"I'd prefer later. I'm not ready to face Tom. I don't think I can do it Dani."

"You'll be fine and I'm right here beside you."

"You won't leave me?" Liz asked, sounding like a frightened little girl.

"I swear, not unless you want me to," Dani promised.

"Ok," Liz nodded with determination. "I can do this."

"I know you can," Dani encouraged, giving the nervous woman a quick hug.

Nick, who must have seen them through the window, had the front door open while the pair were still walking up the path. He looked both shocked and angry ads he glared at the women coming toward him.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded.

His anger scared Dani, she wanted to run and hide, but her friend needed her. Squaring her shoulders she stepped in front of Liz, shielding her from Nick.

"Nick, calm down," she instructed with more confidence than she felt.

"No I won't calm down! What are you even doing here Dani?"

"Liz!" a man's voice yelled from behind Nick. "How could you?"

A well dressed, red faced man, stormed past Nick and out into the garden. He pushed past Dani and grabbed Liz by the arm, forcing her to look at him.

"How could you abandon your children like that? Do you even realise how worried I've been?" he screamed in her face.

"Mr Henderson, I'm going to advise you to calm down and let go of your wife," Dani said. She fought to keep her voice level and calm, when really she wanted to drop Tom Henderson.

"Mind your own goddamn business," he growled back. "This has nothing to do with you."

Dani's anger flared instantly. "The hell it doesn't! You're assaulting your wife in a public setting in front of a Detective with LVPD. Now either you let go of your wife and calm the hell down or I cuff you and haul your ass to the station and you can cool off in a jail cell overnight. There are at least three things I could charge you with right now, and I'd love a reason to slap some cuffs on you right now."

"She's right man," Nick spoke up, placing a restraining hand on the man's shoulder. He was stunned by the force of Dani's anger as she stared down the man before her. "You need to take your hand off my sister and calm down. Come on, we'll all go inside and discuss this like rational adults."

Tom sighed and dropped his hand. As soon as his fingers left her arm, a terrified Liz hurried to stand behind Dani. The younger woman wrapped a comforting arm around Liz's shoulders and walked her into the house, glaring at Tom as she passed.

Once inside, Liz took a seat in the leather armchair with Dani perched on the arm. While Nick and Tom sat on the sofa across from them. They both looked to Liz to start speaking.

"Go ahead," Dani encouraged warmly.

"I'm so sorry," Liz whispered, tears streaming from her eyes. "I…I…"

"Liz has post-partum depression," Dani explained when Liz's sobs made it too difficult for her to speak. She removed a pack of tissues from her coat pocket and handed them to the distraught woman, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. "She didn't intentionally abandon her children, she left because she was afraid that she might hurt them if she stayed. This isn't her fault and screaming at her and manhandling her isn't going to help."

"Post-partum?" Tom whispered, ignoring Dani's icy glare.

"Yes, it can be very serious if not dealt with properly," Dani explained. She dug through her handbag. "Here, I dug out some old pamphlets I had. They give you information about it and some ways on how to handle it. I strongly suggest both medical help and domestic help. Liz has two babies to take care of and that's not easy for someone who doesn't have post-partum. But the most important part is you. She'll need your love, understanding and support if she's going to get through this. Talk to her, listen to her and don't judge her, you have to remember that the thoughts she's having aren't her fault."

Tom got to his feet and walked over to kneel in front of his wife. He took her hands in one of his and wiped her tears with his free hand before cupping her cheek. "I wish you had told me this. We could have gotten you help sooner."

"I was scared," Liz whispered. "I didn't want you to think I was a terrible person."

"Can I have a few minutes alone with my wife?" Tom asked, looking over to Nick.

Dani looked to Liz, when her friend nodded, she got to her feet and followed Nick down the hall to his bedroom. It was the only room that would allow the couple some privacy, all other rooms looked out into the living room.

Smiling as she entered the very masculine bedroom, it was exactly as she'd pictured it, she moved to sit on the edge of the bed and looked at the floor. Nick stayed near the door, leaning against the dresser.

"Sorry about the mess," he muttered.

"It's fine," Dani assured him, she didn't really consider the small pile of clothes in the corner a mess. She'd seen a lot worse living with two children.

"I'm confused," Nick exclaimed after several minutes of uncomfortable silence. "How did you even end up talking with Liz?"

"She came to see me," Dani explained, still looking at the floor. "She wanted to explain who she was and to ask me to give you a chance. While we were talking she got upset and told me everything. I think she was tired of hiding and needed someone to talk to. Sometimes it's easier to talk to a stranger."

"Thank you for helping her."

"You're welcome."

They lapsed into another awkward silence. Dani staring at the floor as she felt Nick's gazing burning into. She couldn't look at him yet, not when she knew she would need to tell him about Maddie and Jamie before he found out from Liz.

"How do you know so much?" Nick broke the silence again. "About post-partum I mean. Did you have a case involving it or something?"

"Actually one of the first cases I had when I joined homicide was one where this woman had severe post-partum. She wanted her son to stop crying, and let's just say she shut up him."

"That must have been awful," Nick sympathised. He could see that the case still really affected Dani from the way her shoulders tensed as she spoke.

"It was," she nodded. "But…that's not the reason I know so much about it. My knowledge actually made it really easy for me to deduct what had happened. I know about post-partum is because…well…I…experienced it."

"You…?" Nick was stunned.

"I had a bad case of post-partum after giving birth to my daughter. I even left her in the park one day. Luckily one of the other mom's noticed me leave so nothing bad happened to her. The other mother had suffered through post-partum as well so she got me the help I needed to sort myself out. I'm so glad that she did, because if anything had happened…"

"How old is she? Your daughter."

"Maddie's five now," Dani answered, smiling as she thought about her daughter. "And…"

"And?" Nick interrupted. "There's more?"

"Yes," Dani sighed. She suddenly feared that Nick wouldn't be as understanding as everyone seemed to think he'd be. "I have a son as well. He's seven months."

"Where's their father?" Nick asked.

"He's still in Texas. He never really loved us. We came to Vegas for a fresh start."

"So that's why you wanted to take things slow? To only be friends."

"Yes," Dani nodded, finally looking up. She got to her feet and walked over to stand in front of Nick, readying herself to pour her heart out. "I'm sorry that I wasn't completely honest with you, and for jumping to conclusions this morning. If you're willing, I'd really liked to give us a shot, just slowly. I was with the same man for a long time and I'm not sure I'm ready for a physical relationship. If you give me a little time and be patient…"

"Nick! Dani!" Liz's voice interrupted Dani's heartfelt plea. She entered the room a few seconds later. "There you are. Well…we're ready to go home now."

"Is everything all right?" Nick asked, following his sister back to the living room, Dani trailing behind him.

"We've talked and we've agreed that I need some help. Both psychiatric help and help with the girls."

"We're going to hire a nanny," Tom informed them. "Until then I'm going to take some time off work to help Lizzie get through this, and when I do go back to work, I'm going to cut back on my hours."

"Dani," Liz turned to the younger woman, pulling her into a hug. "I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me. Promise you'll call me?"

"I promise," Dani nodded, tears welling in her eyes. "You too, anytime. If you need someone to talk to no matter the time just call me all right."

"I will," Liz smiled. She turned to her baby brother. "Nicky, thank you for your hospitality. I'm sorry about everything."

"You've got nothing to be sorry about Lizzie. Just take care of yourself all right? And those beautiful girls," he said, giving her a bear hug.

"I will," she whispered. "Dani's a keeper little brother, don't let her get away."

There were a few more tearful goodbyes. Both Tom and Liz hugged Dani a few more times. They also made her promise to bring Maddie and Jamie to visit them and the girls in Dallas soon. Then they were gone and Nick and Dani were alone.

"I should get going," Dani muttered after five minutes of silence.

"Don't," Nick said as she started toward the door. She paused, but didn't turn to face him. "I thought Lizzie would be here for a few days, so I have tonight off too. Have dinner with me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have the kids tonight," she explained. "My mom has her book club tonight."

"Bring the kids with you," Nick told her. "I'll cook, what do…you know you didn't actually tell me their names."

Dani smiled. "Maddie and Jamie."

"All right, do Maddie and Jamie like pasta."

"Maddie does," Dani smiled. "Jamie's only seven months old, he's still on baby food at the moment."

"Great, I'll cook pasta for dinner and it will give me a chance to get to know Maddie and Jamie."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dani asked, turning to look at him. Her eyes were hopeful.

"I'm positive. I want to be with you Dani and I want to know you're children. They're a part of you."

Dani's answering smile lit up the whole room. She moved forward and threw her arms around Nick's neck, hugging him to her. Her voice was thick when she spoke.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Nick smiled back, gently rubbing her back. He wanted to kiss her again, but this time he fought back the urge. She seemed comfortable enough to hug him and he didn't want to push it too far this time.

"So we're going to do this then?" she asked, stepping away from him. "We're going to be together?"

"Yes," Nick nodded. "We'll take it slow, you can have as much time as you need, but as long as you're comfortable we'll try."

"How did I get so lucky?"

TBC…


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: I just want to say a big thanks to everyone who has been reading this fic. I really appreciate it and I'm also very grateful to those of you who review as well. Again I would just like to say that I welcome any ideas or suggestion you may have. Thanks again and I hope you continue to enjoy this story! :D**

**Chapter Twelve**

Anna grinned as she curled into Greg's side. "I can't believe we just did that…again. I never do stuff like this! Especially not on a first date!"

"Do you regret it?" Greg asked, a worried edge to his voice. He pushed her away slightly so that he could look at her face.

In answer to his question, Anna pulled herself up so that she could capture his lips in a slow, steamy kiss.

"Does _that_ answer your question?" she asked several minutes later, when they pulled apart panting.

"I don't know, maybe you should tell me again, just to make sure I got it right."

Anna laughed, but complied with his request. This time however, they didn't stop.

***CSI***

"Ok Maddie, it's time to get ready to go," Dani called to her daughter.

"Momma, is this man like daddy?" Maddie asked as she entered the living room.

Dani froze, still bent over Jamie's playpen. She had just finished getting the small boy ready and was placing him in his playpen so that she could help Maddie. She froze because the question had taken her completely by surprise.

"Momma, are you ok?" Maddie asked when she didn't get an answer. "Do you want me to get Grandma?"

"No," Dani answered, swallowing around the lump in her throat. She straightened up and turned so that she could kneel in front of her daughter. "Why do you ask that baby?"

"Daddy was mean and scary and I'm scared," Maddie whispered, tears welling in her blue eyes.

Dani pulled the small girl into her arms and held her close. "I promise you that Daddy isn't coming back baby. I will always protect you, you don't have to be afraid. Nick is nothing like Daddy, he's a very good man. He's very nice and a good friend to your Momma. He'll never hurt me or you."

"What about Jamie?" she asked, looking at her baby brother who was chewing his fist and gurgling happily. "Will he hurt Jamie?"

"No. He'll never hurt Jamie either. Nick protects people, he fights bad people just like I do."

"Like a Superhero?"

"Exactly, Nick is just like a Superhero," Dani nodded. When Maddie smiled the worried mother knew she would be fine.

***CSI***

"I think maybe you should get some sleep," Anna told Greg.

"I'll rest tomorrow."

"You've got your final proficiency tomorrow. You need to get some rest. It's going to look bad enough that you called in sick tonight."

"You worry too much," Greg laughed, stroking his new lover's cheek. "It's adorable. Ok, I'll sleep, but only if you stay with me."

Anna smiled, "I can agree to that."

***CSI***

Dani was nervous as she pulled up to Nick's townhouse for the third time that day. She had started off the day as a single mother of two, and was now in a monogamous relationship. It was almost surreal; the misunderstanding with Liz seemed like a lifetime ago. It was hard to believe that it had only happened that morning.

If things didn't go well tonight, if Nick and the kids didn't get along, Dani didn't know what she'd do. Maddie and Jamie liking Nick was everything to her. This was going to be a pivotal moment in her life.

"Momma?" Maddie interrupted Dani's worried thoughts. "Are we there yet?"

"Yeah," Dani laughed at herself. "Sorry baby, Momma was daydreaming. Are you ready for dinner?"

"Yep," the little girl nodded eagerly.

Dani climbed out of the front seat and opened the back door. She got Maddie out first, instructing the girl not to move away from the sidewalk. Then she jogged to the other side to get Jamie and the diaper bag.

"Hey little guy," she cooed as she unstrapped the smiling boy. "Are you ready to meet Momma's new friend too?"

Jamie giggled as his mother tickled him before lifting him out of his seat. Dani balanced him on her hip, threw the diaper bag over her shoulder, locked the car and took Maddie's hand before turning toward the house that could possibly hold her future.

"Hi guys!" Nick beamed when he opened the door to his guests. "Come on in."

"Hi," Dani smiled nervously, entering the house. "Nick I'd like you to meet Maddie and Jamie."

"Well howdy little lady," Nick greeted Maddie, kneeling in front of her.

"Howdy par'ner," Maddie giggled, shaking Nick's hand.

"Well ain't you a regular little cowgirl?"

"Yes sir," Maddie nodded. "Momma says that you help fight the bad people. She says you're a Superhero. It's ok though cos I won't tell anyone."

"That's good, because we can't have everyone know I'm a Superhero. Then _everyone_ would want my help and I'd never have anytime to spend with you and your Momma."

"And Jamie," Maddie added.

"And Jamie."

"So it's true?" Maddie's eyes widened and she beamed brightly. "You're a Superhero?"

"Yes miss," Nick nodded. "I help your Momma put bad people in jail so they can't hurt anyone."

"Will you protect Momma then?" Maddie asked, looking at her feet.

"Maddie," Dani warned. "That's enough now. Momma doesn't need protection."

Nick frowned. "Why do you think you're Momma needs to be protected sweetheart?"

"So that Daddy can't hurt her anymore," Maddie explained. She looked, her blue eyes wide with fear.

"Madison Baker, I said that's enough," Dani scolded the little girl.

Maddie looked at the floor again, her bottom lip jutting out in a pout. "Sorry Momma."

"What does she mean Dani?" Nick asked, straightening so he could look her in the eye. "Did your husband hurt you?"

"This isn't the time Nick," Dani said, looking pointedly at Maddie. "Can we talk about this later?"

"All right," Nick agreed reluctantly. "But we _will_ talk."

**TBC…**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Dani was helping Nick clear away the dishes, while Maddie played with her little brother on the living room floor.

"I think its official," Dani announced while filling the sink with warm soapy water. "My kids adore you."

"They're great; Maddie has such an amazing imagination."

"I know," Dani beamed with pride. "I think she'll be an artist or a writer someday."

"What did she mean earlier? When she asked me to protect you from her father."

"It's nothing," Dani shook her head. "My ex was a deadbeat. He didn't work and he blamed us for it. We fought a lot and then I found out that he was screwing my best friend the whole time I was pregnant with Jamie. The arguments got worse and eventually I gave up. I'd had enough, so I left him."

"And that's it?"

"Yes. Maddie was only four when all this started. All she could understand were her parents screaming at each other, then her father storming out and her mother crying. And like you said my daughter has a vivid imagination."

"Does he know where you are?"

"No, and he doesn't care. He never loved me and he never wanted children. I was young and naïve when we got married, but it's over now."

"Are you filing for divorce?" Nick asked.

"Already done," Dani informed him. "A friend of mine in the DA's office back home was a big help. He pushed it through without letting Jim know where we were. I'm one hundred percent single."

"No you're not," Nick corrected her. He stood behind her at the sink, and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "You are one hundred percent unavailable."

Dani smiled, glad to have the awkward conversation behind them. "I'm so glad to hear you say that."

"You doubted me?"

"No," Dani assured him, turning so she could wrap her arms around his neck. "I was a little worried that you might not want a ready-made family. I mean it's only been a week since we met. It's a little fast and some guys would get a little freaked."

"I love kids, especially your kids. And I know it's a little fast, but I can't help how I feel about you. If you and Maddie and Jamie will have me, then I'll be glad to be part of your family."

The perfect moment was ruined by a sudden crash from the living room and Jamie's piercing wails filling the air.

"You sure about that Tex?" Dani asked before rushing away to see what damage had been caused.

*CSI*

"I'm sorry Momma," Maddie repeated when they were back in their own house. "I didn't mean to know over the pictures. I was looking at Nick's family."

"I know baby, it's fine," Dani assured her as she set Jamie in his playpen.

"Is Nick mad?"

"No baby, Nick isn't mad. No one is mad at you. But Momma would like to talk to you about something."

"Is it about the photos?"

Dani assured her it wasn't about the photos as she sat on the sofa and pulled her little girl into her lap. "I want to talk to you about Daddy."

Maddie's face turned white and tears welled in her eyes. "Did Daddy find us?"

"No baby," Dani rushed, hugging her close. "I wanted to talk about what you said to Nick. You can't talk to Nick about Daddy ok?"

"But why?" she asked, relaxing in her mother's hug.

"Because Daddy was a very bad man and I don't want Nick to know about it."

"You want me to lie?" Maddie asked, her wide eyes confused. "You told me that lying was bad."

"No I don't want you to lie, honey. I just don't want you to talk to Nick about your Daddy ok?"

"Ok Momma," the little girl nodded. "I won't mention Daddy again."

"Thank you baby," Dani beamed, kissing the top of her head. "Now time for bed."

TBC…


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Dani had been living in Vegas for little over a month now, and she had never been happier. Life with Nick was as good as she could ever have hoped for. On his days off he would take the kids to the park or the zoo or some other activity, just the three of them to give Dani and Angela a day off. Some times Dani would tag along, but she always felt like she was intruding on something special and most of the time she would have to excuse herself to go to the bathroom and cry.

Nick was the father Dani had always wanted and hoped that Jim would be to their kids. She was happy that she had finally found someone who loved her children the way a father should. Unfortunately, due to Ecklie being an ass, Nick, Warrick and Catherine had been switched from graves to the swing shift. This meant that alone time for the couple was limited. They tried their best to get their days off at the same time, that way Nick could spend the day with Maddie and Jamie and the evening with Dani.

Today was one of those rare days when they both had the same day off. Dani was sitting alone, curled up on the living room sofa. A copy of Pride and Prejudice lay open in her lap, but she wasn't reading. Her head rested on the arm of the sofa, her eyes closed as she dozed softly.

The front door opened and Maddie's excited voice filled the air. Dani stirred slightly, but didn't wake. Nick entered the room, Jamie in his arms; his little chubby hands clung to Nick's neck. Maddie was trailing behind them, talking animatedly about the Tiger they had seen at the zoo.

"Shhh," Nick whispered when he spotted Dani asleep. "Mommy's sleeping."

Maddie was quiet instantly. She peered around Nick to see her mother and smiled. "Mommy looks like an angel," she whispered.

"Yes she does," Nick smiled; his heart felt like it would burst with the amount of love that filled it at the sight of his girlfriend. "Come on; let's put your brother down for his nap."

Nick led the way to Jamie's bedroom. He sat the small boy on top of his changing table and proceeded to remove his coat and shoes. Jamie giggled as Nick tickled him.

"Dada," Jamie beamed up at Nick, who froze while removing the small boy's coat.

"What?" he asked, after a few moments of slight staring.

"He just called you Dada," Maddie answered him. She too was staring at her brother.

"I…um…" Nick stammered. He didn't know what to say to the boy, not sure that Jamie would really understand. "Ok little man, time for your nap."

Maddie sat in the rocking chair that occupied the corner of the room, while Nick paced with Jamie until he fell asleep. After placing the boy in his cot, Nick took Maddie's hand and led her out into the hall.

"Nick, are you ok?" Maddie asked, staring up at the shocked man with wide eyes.

"I'm fine sweetie," Nick responded with a forced smile. In reality his mind was going overtime. He knew that the small boy wasn't his son, but he loved his as though he was. The feeling that spread through him at hearing Jamie call him dada, words couldn't actually describe the feeling. All he knew was that it was like an overwhelming happiness, but stronger.

"Are you going to tell Momma that Jamie called you Dada?"

"He what?"

Maddie and Nick turned to find Dani standing in the doorway to the living room. Shock marred her beautiful features. She was staring at Nick.

"Jamie, well, he called me Dada."

"Oh."

TBC…


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Dani?" Nick asked. They were alone in the living room, Maddie was in her room playing. Dani sat in the corner of the sofa, her arms wrapped around her knees. "Are you all right?"

"I just don't know what to say," she whispered, her blue eyes wide. "His first word was to call you Dada."

"I know."

"My son thinks you're his father. He's eight months old, I mean how was he supposed to know any better," Dani rambled, more to herself than to Nick. "Of course he's going to think you're his father, you spend all that time with him. It's only natural."

"Honey you're rambling."

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little surprised that's all. Are you ok?"

Nick beamed. "I'm great. I don't know how to describe it, but hearing him call me dada…it was one of the best feelings I've ever experienced. I know he's not my son, but it feels like it sometimes. I love him as if he were. Maddie too."

"Wow," Dani breathed. "How can this all be happening so fast? We've only known each other a month and now Jamie thinks you're his father."

"I know," Nick agreed. He was trying to stay calm, but inside his heart was hammering against his chest. Dani had the look of someone who was about to get spooked. She had wanted to take things slowly but Jamie calling him Dada seemed to make her think they were going at warp speed. The last thing Nick wanted was for her to freak out and break up with him.

"I…I just don't know what to do about this Nick."

"We don't have to do anything. Like you said he's only eight months old, he doesn't know any better. I'm the only male in his life right now so he's made a connection. When he's old enough to understand we can explain it to him."

"Isn't he a little young to be talking?" Dani asked. "Maddie didn't say her first word until she was about a year old."

"Some children develop faster than others," Nick shrugged.

Dani got to her feet and began pacing the living room. She was couldn't explain it but part of her was happy that Jamie thought of Nick as his father. Another part of her was terrified of what that meant. It made their relationship seem all the more serious.

Running her fingers through her hair she turned to face Nick. He looked so scared and she stopped pacing. She realised what he was making of her reaction. He thought she was getting scared that their relationship was going too fast, but the only thing she was afraid of was that she wasn't afraid.

It didn't make sense, not even to her, but she wasn't scared of the progress their relationship was making and that was what scared her. She was becoming to comfortable with their relationship and she wanted to take it further. After everything she had been through the thought should have terrified her but it didn't.

Every time she saw Nick her heart skipped a beat. Whenever he held her she thought she would spontaneously combust. Nick and her children, they were everything to her. They were her family and she wanted them to be together forever.

Suddenly everything fell into place for her. She didn't need to be scared anymore. It felt like the most natural thing in the world to walk over to Nick and hold out her hand to him. She smiled when he took it and climbed to his feet so that he now looked down upon her.

"Nick, I need to tell you something," she whispered. Her voice thick with emotion.

"You can tell me anything Dani."

She could tell he was trying to be strong, but that he was scared. Dani smiled to put him and ease and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Nick Stokes, I am truly and madly in love with you," she beamed up at him.

His answering smile just about stopped her heart. "I love you too Dani. I think I have from the first moment I laid eyes on you. I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and I knew in that moment I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

That was all Dani needed to hear. Her smile widened as she pulled herself up against him. He seemed to know what she was doing because in that exact moment he lowered his head to her. Their lips met in the middle in the single most amazing kiss either of them had ever had.

It was their first kiss.

TBC…


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Dani was exhausted. She was two hours into a triple shift working a triple homicide with Sara and Greg. A husband, wife and their teenage son had been murdered in their beds, their five-year-old daughter was now missing.

Melissa Fletcher had been missing for seventy six hours and the outcome was beginning to look bleak. There was nothing, no evidence that the girl's fate wasn't exactly as her family. All she really wanted was to go home to her own family and hold her children in her arms, but she couldn't. Not only would they be in bed by now, but she couldn't leave until she found that little girl.

Right now she was going to settle for seeing Nick. It had been a few days since they'd been able to see each other for more than a minute or two. Not since they had said their I love you's. The excitement over seeing him in a matter of minutes took over and Dani quickened her step down the halls of the LVPD Crime Lab.

It didn't take her long to find him. She spotted him through the lab's glass doors. He stood with Warrick, their backs to her, leaning over the table in the layout room. They were talking and Nick was smiling, she could just make out the corner of his turned up lip.

Dani was still amazed by how that smile affected her. It was as if something had been poured over her, warming her from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. It heated her to her very core and she had to fight the urge to run the rest of the way and jump into his arms.

Her smiled widened as she neared him. She could tell that they were talking, joking as they always did. Knowing them, Dani imagined they had some sort of bet going on the outcome of their case. It surprised her when she was inches from the room and heard her own name.

"So how are things going with Dani?" Warrick was asking.

"Really good," Nick replied, he sounded happy and that warmed Dani's heart. "She's amazing."

"Still no action though?"

"That's none of your business Rick," Nick warned. Dani froze, she could feel her face burn red. Warrick was asking about their sex life.

"Come on man, you've never been this prudish before. If I had a dollar for every story you've told me over the past few years I'd be rich. So I'm guessing that if you haven't told me about your latest conquest then you haven't gotten any yet."

"It's not like that," Nick said softly.

"Have you ever gone this long before?" Nick didn't respond and Warrick took this as confirmation. "Man you're going to spontaneously combust one of these days if you don't get some action soon."

Dani couldn't listen to anymore. This was humiliating and Nick's silence on the matter was only making it all the more worse. She felt the tears burning her eyes as she fled the lab, praying that no one saw her.

When Dani finished her shift she didn't go home. Instead she decided to go to a bar not far from the lab. It was sort of a local haunt for cops. She knew she would be recognised but she didn't care.

As soon as she entered she made a beeline for the bar and sat in the closest stool. She ordered three shots of tequila and down them one after the other. Her face scrunched up after each one as the liquid burned her throat, but she didn't stop drinking.

"Rough day?"

Dani looked up at Detective Vartann as he took the seat beside her. "You could say that," she laughed humourlessly, motioning for the bartender to fill the glasses again.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked. He looked worried as he took in the three shots before her.

"Nope," she said simply. "I just want to drink."

"I'll leave you in peace then," Vartann nodded. He got up from his stool and left.

So Dani drank, and she continued to drink until she was numb. Until she couldn't feel the pain any longer. Until she couldn't even think.

That was the best thing for her right now. Not to think. Because if she could think then she would be able to talk herself out of what she planned to do.

"Dani?" A familiar voice cut through her drunken haze.

She turned on her stool toward the voice, wobbling slightly. A strong hand held onto her shoulder, steadying her and stopping her from toppling off the stool.

"Nicky!" she exclaimed when she looked up into his worried brown eyes. "What brings you here?"

"Vartann called me," Nick informed the drunken woman. "He thought I might want to know that my girlfriend was sitting alone at a bar downing tequila shots and getting wasted."

"Not getting Nicky," she laughed. "I _am_ wasted. Going, going, GONE!"

"Ok well I think it's time to go home," Nick suggested. Her curled his fingers gently around her arm, pulling her to her feet. Again she wobbled so he swept her up into his arms, cradling her against his chest.

"My hero!" she beamed brightly, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"What's going on Dani? I've never seen you drink more than a glass of wine with dinner," he spoke as he carried out to his truck. "This isn't like you."

"No, it's not. But then if I were me I wouldn't be able to do what I really want to do."

"And what's that?"

"You," she giggled, touching the tip of his nose with her index finger. "I want to do you Cowboy."

Nick froze just outside the passenger door. His brow puckered in confusion. "What? What's brought this on?"

"I heard you and Warrick talking about me today. Warrick said you're not used to having to wait this long and I realised that I wasn't being fair. It's not fair of me to ask you to wait. I'm being selfish and cruel."

"What?" Nick exploded. "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my life!"

"Put me down Nick," Dani told him. She looked upset and his angry expression softened.

"I'm sorry…" he started.

"I'm serious Nick, put me down now."

Nick complied with her request and Dani held onto the truck to keep herself steady. She moved to the back of the truck where she bent over. Nick could hear her retching from where he stood and he was glad he listened and put her down.

He was also upset that she thought he was being selfish. He was happy to wait as long as she needed him to because he was in love with her. He'd never felt this way about a woman before and he wasn't going to give that up just for sex. What they had was worth so much more than that.

"Nicky," Dani whispered when she re-emerged from the rear of the truck. "I think I need to go home now."

She passed out then. Luckily Nick had quick reflexes and caught her just before she hit the ground. With a sigh he placed her into the passenger seat and closed the door. At least this would give him time to think of a way to convince her once and for all that he was in this for the long haul. Plus, he thought to himself, it might be better if she was sober so that she would remember when he told her.

TBC…


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

When Dani awoke the morning after her tequila binge she feared her head was going to explode. Even with her face buried in a pillow she felt like she was spinning.

Very slowly she turned her head to the left and opened her eyes the tiniest amount. She was surprised to find herself, wearing only her camisole and underwear, sprawled on top of a vaguely familiar bed. An even bigger surprise was that she wasn't alone.

Nick sat propped up against some pillows beside her reading a book. He glanced down at her when she groaned and clamped her eyes shut. She buried her face in the pillow again when what she remembered of the night before came flooding back to her.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," he said with a highly amused tone. "How are we feeling this morning?"

"I want to die," she moaned into the pillow.

"That good huh?" Nick laughed.

"What happened last night?" she whispered. She wondered mostly about her shirt and trousers. Had Nick undressed her or had she undressed herself? Had something happened between them?

Part of her wished it had. That had been the plan after all. If something had happened then maybe she could get over the fear that curled in her stomach whenever she thought about it.

"You don't remember?" he asked. Amusement still clouding his tone.

"Not really," she answered, her face still buried. "And what I do remember is kinda hazy."

"Well Vartann called me to tell me you were drowning your sorrows in tequila. He said you seemed upset over something and maybe I should come get you."

"I remember that part and I remember being at your car, everything after that is a blur."

"Well that may be because you threw up behind my truck then passed out in my arms," he laughed remembering her drunken rambling. "I got you into the truck then I called your mom to tell her I was taking you to my place. Except she said she already knew you were staying her because you had called and told her earlier that night. Imagine my surprise."

"Oh god," Dani whispered. Bile rose in her throat when she realised her CSI boyfriend had probably figured out the reason for her impromptu drinking binge.

"Luckily I didn't have to wait for long for an explanation," he continued his amusement growing. "You woke up when I was carrying you into the house."

"I don't think I want to hear anymore!" she exclaimed sitting up so fast that the room spun and she had to clutch her head.

Nick, forgetting his slow torture routine, wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her against his chest. He held her silently for a long time, until her breathing slowed and she was sure she wouldn't vomit.

"Better?" he asked after a while.

"Yes. Thank you," Dani whispered against his t-shirt clad chest. "Not just for just now, but for taking care of me last night as well."

"I love you Dani," he responded. "I will always be there to take care of you when you need me."

"I love you."

Nick smiled into her hair before kissing her forehead tenderly. "I know you're embarrassed, but I think we really need to talk about last night."

"I know," she sighed, wishing the ground would just open up and swallow her whole.

"Can I finish telling you what happened? Please?"

Dani raised her head so that she could look into his eyes. All the amusement was gone now, replaced instead by something else. Something that Dani couldn't place.

"Yes," she whispered hoarsely, stunned by the sheer intensity of his gaze. No one had ever looked at her like that before.

"When I asked you why you had gotten so drunk and why you'd told your mother you wouldn't be home, well I didn't really understand everything you said. You were slurring, but I caught the gist of it."

"I am so sorry," Dani blurted. She could feel her face heat up and knew she was blushing.

"You don't even know what you did yet," he laughed again.

"I know, but I remember what I was thinking before I started throwing them back last night, so I dread to think about what I actually _did_."

"Well if you would stop interrupting me then I'd be able to tell you," he grinned, touching the tip of her nose with his index finger.

Dani pretended to zip her mouth closed, then lock it and throw away the key. She then became very still and looked up at him expectantly.

"Thank you. Now even thought I couldn't really understand most of what you were saying your actions spoke louder than words," he continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "You kept trying to kiss me while I carried you into the house. Then when I got you into the bedroom you started trying to undress me. When I wouldn't let you, you started stripping. In the middle of taking off your trousers however, you tripped and fell onto the bed. And then you passed out again."

Nick's body was shaking with silent laughter by the time he had finished reliving the nights events. Dani however was mortified. She couldn't believe how she had acted. It was the single most embarrassing moment of her life.

"No no no no no," she cried, burying her face in his chest so that she wouldn't have to look at him.

"Don't hide," Nick whispered softly. He hooked her chin with his finger, bring her face up to look at him again. The humour was gone from his eyes again, they now held the same burning intensity as before. "Why did you think you had to be drunk to sleep with me? Shouldn't that have been a huge indicator that you weren't ready?"

Tears flooded Dani's eyes, spilling down her pale cheeks. "I heard you," she choked through the tears. "I was there, I had come to see you because I needed a hug after a really crappy day and I heard you and Warrick talking about me. About how you had never waited this long without sex and how you were going to spontaneously combust if you didn't get any soon."

Nick looked livid. He pulled back away from Dani, horrified that she had heard him and even more horrified that it was the reason what her actions.

"Firstly I would like to point out that it was Warrick who said those things not me," he snapped. He wasn't just angry with Dani, but with himself and Warrick as well. "Secondly is that really the reason you got drunk? Because of something Warrick said as a joke? You had to drink yourself stupid just so that you could stomach sleeping with me?"

"It's not…" Dani began her features frozen in shock. "Wait a minute, you don't get to be angry! _You_ were the one talking and joking about our sex life!"

"What sex life? Being able to talk and joke about it would mean having to have one in the first place!" Nick yelled, the anger and pain getting the better of him.

"I can't believe you just said that."

Dani jumped off the bed and began scurrying around the room looking for her clothes. She wanted to get out of the house and away from Nick.

"Oh that's right Dani, just run away! Because that's what you do best isn't it?" he demanded. Throwing back the covers Nick climbed out of bed. Dani's trousers were lying at his feet so he scooped to pick them up before tossing them to their owner.

"You don't know anything about me Nick! Nothing! You have no right to talk to me like that! I thought you were different!"

"Of course I don't know you Dani! You can't know someone when they won't let you! You say you love me but you don't trust me! Do you know how that feels?"

"Go to hell Nick! You knew what you were getting when we started this relationship! I told you I wanted to take things slow!" she screamed at him while pulling on her clothes.

"And we have been! I have never once pressured you, I've been more patient than most men would ever be and yet you still punish me! I can't do anything right can I?"

"Fine! Then you know what? This relationship is over!"

"Fine!" Nick yelled after her as she stormed out of the room.

A few seconds later the front door slammed shut and Nick knew that there was no going back now. They really were finished.

TBC…


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

It had been a week since Dani had stormed out of Nick's townhouse screaming that they were over. She hadn't seen nor heard from him since that morning and had spent the entire day after getting home in bed crying. Her mother had done her best to try and get Dani to talk to Nick but the stubborn woman had refused. Even Maddie had tried to convince her mother to no avail.

So it was a huge shock to Dani when she pulled up at her latest Crime Scene to find that Nick was the CSI working the case. Groaning internally, she climbed out of the car and avoiding looking at where Nick was leaning against his Denali she walked over to Officer Metcalfe.

"What we got?" she asked.

"Got a report of shouting coming from the house from the neighbours. No one answered when we got here so we checked the perimeter. I saw her in the window to the rear of the house. Young Caucasian woman lying on the kitchen floor. We called EMT and kicked in the back door but she was already gone. That's when I called it into Captain Brass. Catherine sent Nick over; we're just waiting on the coroner."

"Ok Officer," she nodded as politely as she could manage. She was hyper aware of someone's gaze boring into her back and could guess that Nick was staring at her. "I'm going to check out the scene. Can you direct David when he gets here?"

"Sure thing Detective," Metcalfe nodded. "Are you taking Stokes with you?"

Dani stopped a few feet away. She had hoped he wouldn't notice that she hadn't spoken to the CSI. Sighing she turned back to where Nick stood. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes fell on his, a similar look of pain was mirrored in his deep brown gaze.

"Don't you have a job to do Stokes?" she called over to him. It was taking all of her willpower not to run into the man's arms and beg for forgiveness. She missed him so much but she'd never admit it.

"Yes ma'am," Nick nodded. He pushed away from his truck and grabbed his kit where he'd sat it next to him before following his ex-girlfriend down the dark garden path to the back door.

They walked in silence, the tension almost suffocating. Officer Mitchell was waiting for them at the back of the house. He didn't speak, just motioned toward the door that led into the kitchen.

As soon as Dani stepped into the house she could see the body. The poor woman looked like she had taken one hell of a beating. Bile seared the back of Dani's throat and she feared she might throw up. Tears stung the back of her eyelids and she fought to keep control of herself.

"I'm going to interview the neighbour," she informed Nick. "You alright in here?"

"Yeah," Nick nodded. He watched in concern as she fled the house. The urge to follow her was excruciating but she had broken up with him and after the fight they had he couldn't really blame her.

He had regretted the things he had said to her since the second the door slammed behind her. But he was too stubborn to admit he was wrong, even to the woman he loved. The fact that he didn't want to say now was making Nick doubt his feelings for her in the first place.

How could he not love her though when just seeing her made his heart skip? Surely if he was willing to run out of a crime scene to make sure she was alright then he at least had strong feelings for her.

Even though they had taken their physical relationship slowly, Nick believed they had rushed into the emotional side of it to make up for it. They should have gotten to know each other first. He shouldn't have pushed her when she told him she just wanted to be friends. She clearly wasn't ready and Nick had a strong feeling he could blame her ex-husband for that one.

None of that mattered now, what had already happened couldn't be undone. The only thing he could hope for now was that it not affect their working relationship. She had cold toward him, but at least she was being polite. Maybe that's all their relationship would ever be from now on. A polite professionalism, he didn't think he had the right to ask for anything more.

"Miss Collins you called 911?" Dani asked the middle aged woman who lived next door to the victims.

"Yes, I did," she nodded.

"Can you tell me exactly what you heard?"

"It was about an hour ago the shouting started. It's been going on so long that normally I try to ignore them. I've called the police a dozen times before, but nothing was ever done about it. Tonight however, it was different. They weren't just shouting at each other, they were screaming," Mrs Collins explained. She was twisting the thin gold band on her left ring finger nervously.

"Could you hear what they were saying?" Dani questioned, noting everything down in her notepad.

"Not at first, but when they moved into the kitchen I could hear them. They windows were open I think so the sound carried."

"And what did you hear?"

Mrs Collins looked upset, even scared. Whatever the woman had heard it had obviously upset her greatly. Dani pulled a pack of tissues from her pocket and offered one to the older woman.

"Thank you," she whispered as she accepted a tissue and used it to dab her wet eyes. "It was just so terrible. I could hear Harper screaming. She was begging him not to hurt her, then she was begging him to stop. But he didn't he kept yelling at her, calling her a liar and the most vile names. She kept screaming and I wanted to go and help, but Kurt is a big man and I was afraid. It probably sounds awful, but I didn't want to end up like his wife."

"It's ok Mrs Collins, I'm not here to judge you. I think you did the right thing by calling us," Dani smiled slightly, trying to put the woman at ease.

It was difficult with the tirade of emotions and memories crashing down on her. She remembered all too well the pleading and screaming for it to stop. Kurt Jones had beaten his wife to death and Dani was going to make sure that he paid for what he'd done. He was going to burn in hell.

TBC…


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"Stokes!" Dani called down the hall when she saw him exit the trace lab. She hurried to catch up to him as he turned toward the sound of her voice.

"What can I do for you Detective?" he asked when she had come to a stop a few feet in front of him.

"You got anything on the husband yet?"

"Not yet. Robbins is still working on the autopsy and all the evidence is in Trace and DNA. I'll have the results soon."

"That's not good enough Stokes!" Dani exploded. "This guy killed his wife, but I can't nail him until you get me the evidence to prove it. Meanwhile this scumbag is free to do whatever the hell he pleases! Get me the goddamn evidence that'll put this guy away."

Nick didn't get a chance to respond. As soon as she was done chewing him out she turned on her heel and stormed away. Leaving Nick stunned in the hallway.

"Wow," Greg's voice interrupted Nick's confused thoughts. "I thought Anna was kidding when she called earlier and told me Dani was on the warpath. Man that was scary and she wasn't even yelling at me!"

"Tell me about it," Nick frowned, turning to face his friend. "I've never seen her that angry before. Not even when she told me to burn in hell. I thought she was still pissed at me."

"I don't think it's you buddy," Greg shook his head. "There's something about this case that's really getting to her. She flipped out when Anna refused to get her an arrest warrant for the husband because there wasn't enough evidence to support it yet. I guess that's why she came looking for you."

"Yeah," the worried CSI nodded distractedly. Everything he knew about Dani was coming together to form a bigger picture. A very bad picture. "Greggo I gotta go."

"Wait!" Greg called after him. He ducted back into the DNA lab and grabbed a sheet of paper off the printer. After scanning the reading he hurried back into the hall where he'd left Nick. "Here. If you're going to talk to Dani you can tell her that the DNA under her fingernails match the husband. His DNA was on file from an attempted rape in '98."

"Thanks Greg," Nick beamed after he too looked at the results. "We've got him."

Dani was pacing the small square of floor space in her cupboard of an office when Brass knocked on the door. The frustrated Detective waved him in and flopped into the chair behind her desk.

"What's up Captain?" she drawled. Fidgeting she started straightening her desk.

"I just got a phone call from both the DA and Catherine Willows. You can imagine how I reacted when they both told me you'd been yelling at their staff today. My first thought was that they had to have the wrong Detective. I even told them that. I said they must have the wrong person because there was no way Baker would behave that way. She's one of the best Detective's I've ever had the pleasure of working with, but they both assured me they had the right one. You want to tell me what the hell is going on? Do I need to remove you from this case?"

"No. I'll apologise to Nick and Anna for my behaviour, but you can't take me off this case."

"I'm your Captain Dani, I can do whatever I think is best."

"I know that he did it Jim! I can feel it!"

"Your gut might be telling you that, but it doesn't mean you can go around screaming at people. As frustrating as it is you have to wait for the evidence if you want it to stand up in court. You know this. Why is this case any different that the hundred others?"

"It just is," she whispered, staring at her desk.

Dani was saved from a further lecture when Nick came barrelling into the room. Looking up, Dani's heart practically beat out of her chest. It was moments like this when she really missed him. Having his strong arms wrapped around her always made her feel better.

"Sorry to interrupt Jim," Nick said to the other man before turning to Dani. "DNA came back. The skin under her fingernails matched the husband."

"You got your man," Jim nodded to let her know she was still on the case. He then looked pointedly to Nick.

Dani sighed. "Nick I wanted to apologise for my behaviour earlier. I know it's not your fault and I overreacted. I'm sorry."

She stared into his deep brown eyes, hoping that he understood she didn't just mean today. Seeing him, but not being able to touch him had been driving her crazy. She missed him more than she ever thought possible and she was going to be stupid and stubborn about it.

"Me too," he flashed her the smile she loved and she knew he'd understood. "It's over now no harm done. Let's go get this guy."

TBC…


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"You know Mr Jones it's not every day that a guy brutally beats his wife to death then hits the casino," Dani glared at the cocky man sitting in front of her.

Everything about him made her sick. The way he casually leaned back in his chair, smiling. The way he kept looking her over obviously undressing her with his eyes. He was a disgusting human being.

"I've advised my client not to say a word," the slimy lawyer sitting beside Kurt Jones told her.

"That's all right," Dani grinned. "I don't need him to talk. I have all the evidence I need to arrest him for first degree murder. And believe me when I say I'm going to make sure you get the needle."

"You've got nothing," Kurt Jones laughed. "I've been at that casino since Friday. I didn't even know Harper was dead until you and your little boy toy dragged me away from a very important game."

Dani jumped to her feet, slamming her hands down on the table so she could lean over and look the wife beating scum in the eyes. "We have your finger prints all over the ring you ripped from her finger before you pawned it on Saturday morning. We have the receipt from the pawn shop with your signature on it. Already you're lying because if you'd been at the Tangiers since Friday how could you have pawned the ring on Saturday?"

"It wasn't me," he shrugged. "I was at the Tangiers all weekend."

"It wasn't you? So this isn't you?" Dani removed a photo from the folder Nick had given her. It was a still of Kurt Jones at the register handing over the ring. The photo was time stamped. "Do you have a twin we're not aware of Mr Jones?"

"Don't say anything," his lawyer warned.

"We got a warrant to search your hotel room," Dani continued. Again she removed photos from the folder. This time they were of a bloody shirt and trousers. "These were found under your bed. That's your wife's blood Mr Jones."

Still Kurt didn't say anything. He hadn't even looked at the pictures. Dani didn't really care what he said, there was enough evidence to put him away for life.

The last picture she removed from the folder was the one Harper Jones. She was lying beaten and bloody on the kitchen floor. Dani slid the picture across the table so it was right in front of Kurt.

"Look at it!" she snapped. Kurt complied, looking at the picture with indifference. "We found your DNA under her fingernails. What happened Kurt? She fought back and you didn't like it so you killed her? Is that is? Did she finally realise that you were a piece of shit and she deserved better?"

"Detective!" the lawyer protested. "That's inappropriate. His wife's just been murdered. Now instead of harassing my client you should be out there trying to find the real killer!"

"I've already found the real killer. Would you like to know what kind of person you're trying to protect here?" Dani growled at the lawyer. "The M.E. found multiple healed fractures all over that woman's body, some hadn't even been treated by a doctor. There was masses of internal scarring and bruising. Not to mention the extensive damage inflicted to kill her. He'd been abusing his wife for years. Is that the kind of person you want to represent?"

"My client has already told you he didn't do it."

"Knowing everything I just told you you're still willing to protect this guy?" Dani asked, disgusted. "That makes you as bad as him."

Dani didn't know what hit her. One second she was leaning on the table glaring at their suspect the next she found herself up against the wall an ironclad grip crushing her trachea.

Kurt Jones had jumped up, knocking his chair to the ground, and grabbed Dani by the throat. Then he shoved her until he had her pressed against the wall. She gasped for breath but nothing filled her lungs, she was suffocating.

As quickly as it started it was over. Kurt was being pulled away from her. There was yelling and screaming. Dani's vision was blurring, she felt herself sliding down the wall.

"Dani!" a familiar voice sounded in her ear. Warm breath fanning her skin. It was Nick. "Dani can you hear me? Are you all right? Please talk to me."

"Nicky," she managed before everything went black and she slumped into his arms.

TBC…


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Pacing the waiting room, Nick waited to find out how Dani was doing. She had passed out at the PD, but regained consciousness when they were in the ambulance. Due to the damage to her neck she had been unable to talk.

Nick had felt the most unimaginable urge to punch Kurt Jones. Seeing him grab Dani had pushed him into a fury that he'd never felt before. Knowing that his name was the last thing she'd uttered before collapsing only made the feeling worse. He should have been in the room with her, he could have protected her.

Catherine, Anna, Greg, Warrick, Sara, Jim, Vartann and Grissom were also at the hospital. Their shifts were over and they wanted to make sure that Dani was all right. She's touched so many lives since starting at the PD. Everyone here cared about her.

"Nick!"

At the sound of his name being shouted Nick turned to find Angela hurrying toward him. Jamie was cradled in her arms with Maddie hurrying along behind her. As soon as Maddie's bright blue eyes fell on him she let go of her grandmother's hand and ran into Nick's waiting arms.

"Hey kiddo," he beamed at the little girl he'd missed incredibly over the last week and a half.

"Nick is momma going to be ok?" the five-year-old asked. Her eyes were watery and red, it was obvious she had been crying.

"I'm sure she's going to be find sweetie," he told her. The little girl wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Dada!" Jamie exclaimed excitedly when Angela was only a few feet away. He was too young to understand that there was something wrong with his mother. He was just happy to see the man he believed to be his father.

Shifting Madison's weight to his right hip, Nick reached out with his left hand. Angela transferred her grandson to Nick's arm. He held both kids tightly as they clung to him.

"Did Jamie just call Nick Dada?" he heard Warrick whisper.

"Yes," Catherine whispered back. "I think he did."

Nick ignored them. All he wanted to do right now was comfort the children he loved as if they were his.

"Nick where's Dani?" Angela asked. Her heart broke seeing her grandchildren clinging to the man her daughter loved but was afraid to let in.

"She's still with the Doctor," he answered. "He should be out any minute."

"What happened?"

"I don't think we should talk about it in front of the kids." Nick hated to imagine what they had already witnessed happening to their mother, he didn't think they needed to hear anymore.

Angela just nodded. She took a seat next to Anna who had been to the house several times. The younger woman took Angela's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Dani will be fine," she smiled trying to put the worried mother at ease.

"Thank you Anna."

"Mr Stokes?"

Everyone looked round at the Doctor who approached them. Even the children looked up at the sound of his voice.

"Doctor, how's Dani?" Nick asked.

"She's fine, a little sore but I prescribed something for the pain. She'll also have some bruising around her neck. I released her a few minutes ago. I thought you would have all left by now."

"You released her?" Nick asked wondering why no one had seen her. "Doc is there another way off this floor?"

"A staircase at the end of the hall," the Doctor told him pointing behind him. "It's for staff use only."

"But if a cop showed someone her badge…"

"They would let her use them."

"Dani's gone," Nick sighed. "She left."

After hours of looking for Dani, Nick finally gave up. He drove back to his townhouse trying not to think about anything. It had taken a while to convince Maddie and Jamie to go home with their grandmother.

Maddie had cried saying she wanted to stay with Nick, she wanted to help find her mother. Seeing his sister upset Jamie had begun to cry too. He squealed and clung to Nicks shirt with his chubby little fingers. It had killed Nick to hand him over to Angela and watch them leave.

After that Nick had gone to all of Dani's favourite places, checked the PD and tried her cell several time, but there was never an answer. He had no idea where she was and he was worried sick. Especially since it had started pouring with rain an hour ago.

When he got home he would call Angela to check on the kids and see if she had heard from Dani then he'd try calling her cell again. He would do it in the car but his battery had died a few minutes before.

Turning onto his street, Nick could see his house along the road. There was a figure standing outside the front door. He knew instantly it was Dani and sped up a little. The second he was in the driveway he threw the truck into park and jumped out.

"Dani!"

The young woman was pacing his small front garden, her clothes and hair soaked and clinging to her pale skin. She looked scared and Nick could tell she had been crying. Nick ran forward and pulled her into his arms.

"Where have you been?" he demanded, setting her back on her feet. "We've been worried sick about you!"

"I'm so sorry Nick," she croaked, her throat still sore from nearly being strangled. "I saw everyone waiting and I just couldn't deal with it so I took the back stairs. I had to clear my head and then I came here. I've been waiting for you to come home. I tried to call but every time I tried it went straight to voicemail."

"How long have you been here?" he asked noticing that she was ice cold and shivering.

"About an hour or so," she shrugged, pushing her damp hair away from her face.

"Come on let's get you inside. You can take a shower and borrow some clothes while I wash yours for you."

Once inside, Nick began leading Dani down the hall to his room and ensuite. It had the best shower in the house and he could grab something for her to wear from his closet.

"Nick wait," she said when they were a few feet from the door. "I have to tell you something."

"What?" he asked, turning to face her. His concern evident in his expression.

"Everything."

TBC…


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

After putting Dani's clothes in the washer Nick had made calls to their friends to inform them she was safe and at his place. Calling Angela was the hardest.

Maddie had refused to go to bed until she knew where her mother was, so she was still up when Nick called. She was crying in the background while Nick spoke with Angela.

"You'd better put her on," Nick finally said once he assured the worried mother that Dani was fine and spending the night with him.

"Nicky?" the frightened little voice broke his heart.

"Hey sweetie," he greeted her trying to sound as cheery as he could manage in his exhausted state.

"Where's mommy?" she sniffed. Nick could hear the tears in her voice and it brought tears to his own eyes.

"She's here with me Maddie," he explained.

"Can I talk to her?"

"Sorry munchkin, but not just now. She's taking a shower," he told her. "I need you to do me a huge favour. I need you to listen to your grandma and go to bed. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes," she whispered pathetically.

"Thank you. I promise first thing in the morning I'll bring your mommy home and we can all have breakfast together."

"Ok Nicky. I love you."

The tears Nick had been holding back spilled down his cheeks. "I love you too munchkin," he told her, his voice thick with emotion.

"Good night Nicky."

"Night munchkin. Sweet dreams."

Nick heard the click on the line but he didn't replace the receiver. He sat frozen in his chair. It was strange how that little girl wasn't biologically his and yet he loved her more than almost anything.

He had no idea that it was possible to love something or someone so much. He'd been in love a couple of time before, obviously it hadn't lasted, but compared to how he felt about Dani and her children that love wasn't love at all. Nothing could hold a candle to the way he felt about the woman down the hall and they two little ones he so desperately wished were his own.

It took a few minutes for Nick to snap out of his daze. When he did he realised he could no longer hear the shower running. Finally replacing his phone in its holder and started down the hall.

Dani was in his bedroom, sitting in the middle of the bed clad in one of Nick's old college sweatshirt and a pair of grey shorts. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her knees. She looked so vulnerable sitting there, like a lost little girl.

"How you feelin'?" he asked, perching on the edge of the bed facing her.

"Better," she croaked. Her voice was still weak.

"I called your mom."

"I heard," she smiled briefly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I also called Brass. He says he's glad you're all right, but he doesn't want to see you until Monday."

A small laugh escaped Dani's lips. "He won't hear any arguments from me. I could sleep for a week."

"I got the same warning from Cath," he grinned. "I believe her words were 'go take care of your girl Nicky'."

"Your girl?" Dani asked, lifting her head off her knees so she could look him in the eyes.

"I love you Dani, I never stopped. We had a silly little argument that we both let get out of hand. We're as stubborn as each other and neither of us wanted to admit we'd been wrong, but I'm admitting it now. I'll do anything to get you back."

"I'm already yours Tex," she beamed. "I have been since the moment we howdied. I was just too afraid to admit it. I'm not afraid anymore Nick. I love you, but I don't want to be in a relationship unless we're completely honest with each other and I haven't been honest with you. If I expect you to trust me then I need to let you know me and that's what I'm going to do. My life is an open book to you now."

"Wow," Nick breathed. "It's a good thing we've got some time off."

Dani laughed even with the slight hoarseness from her injury the sound was still musical. It made Nick happy to hear it.

"Maybe you should put some coffee on. I know I'm only twenty-six, but some of my life is sort of involved and this could take a while."

"Good idea," Nick nodded. He got to his feet and held out his hand for Dani.

Smiling slightly she reached up and allowed him to pull her up off the bed. They stayed hand in hand as they moved down the hall to the kitchen. Once there Nick reluctantly let go so that he could make the coffee.

"So," Dani said, plopping onto a stool at the breakfast bar. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Nick laughed as he measured out some coffee. "Well I already know you grew up in Houston. What were you like as a kid? I've never even seen a picture of you."

"I was a dork," she laughed grateful he started with something easy. "That's why you've never seen a picture. I always wore my hair in pigtails, glasses, braces, knee stocking, the works. I was such a geek. I loved comic books and science, reading, computer games, math. I didn't really have many friends."

"Really?" Nick asked. He found it hard to believe that as a child she didn't have any friends. She had plenty now, people just seemed to gravitate toward her.

"Yes really. What you don't believe me?"

"I just can't wrap my head around it. You're such a warm and funny person. Everyone loves you."

"I wasn't always like this. Having Maddie changed me a lot. I'd changed a little before that but she was the biggest change in my life. As a kid though I was just really awkward and shy. It was the same in junior High. My mom always told me I was just like my dad. He was chemist with a big research company."

"What happened to him?" Nick asked. He could sense the sadness in her tone when she spoke about her father.

"He was killed in a car crash. A drunk driver ran a red light and slammed into the side of his car. He was killed instantly."

"I'm sorry," Nick whispered softly. He sat the mugs he'd just removed from the cupboard and walked around the breakfast bad to her side.

Leaning backward, Dani rested her head against his chest. She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. Being in Nick's arms she always felt safe.

"Thank you," she smiled up at him. "It was a long time ago now, but I still miss him. So does my mom. I wish he'd had the chance to meet Maddie and Jamie. They would have loved their grandpa. After he died we moved. My mom said she couldn't stay there anymore, not with all the reminders it was just too difficult for her. After the move she enrolled me to start my freshman year at a private school near where we lived. I spent the whole summer reinventing myself. New school, new life."

Squeezing her shoulders gently, Nick went back to the coffee machine. It was finished now and he filled two mugs with the steaming hot liquid.

"So what was the new Daniella Baker like?" he asked, handing her a mug.

They moved into the living area and took seats at opposite ends of the sofa. After taking a few sips of coffee, Dani set her much on the coffee table and sat as she had on the bed with her knees against her chest, arms wrapped around them and her chin resting on top so that she was facing Nick.

"Well I started going by Dani, got rid of the braces, got contacts instead of glasses and starting wearing trendier clothes. Not that the clothes were really much of an issue since my new school had a uniform. I can still remember my first day. I was so scared that I threw up twice before leaving the house. I was so sure they would see the façade to the real me and it would be like the other schools I'd attended."

"Was it?" Nick was completely engrossed in her life. He wanted to hear everything, but what he wanted to know about the most was her husband. He wanted his suspicions confirmed, but he didn't want to push her. He knew she was taking this time to ready herself.

"No, it was great actually. People spoke to me, asked me to have lunch with them. Before I knew it I had more friends than I knew what to do with."

"Any boyfriends?" Nick asked, hoping he sounded casual.

Dani laughed. "None that could hold a candle to you Cowboy."

Nick shook his head. Even though she'd laughed he could hear the sincerity in her voice when she said it. He didn't say anything, he couldn't for fear that his emotions would take over.

"I had a few, but never anything serious," she continued after a few silent moments of gazing into Nick's eyes. "High School is a bit of a blur really. Not very interesting at all."

"Tell me anyway."

"Ok, but you'll fall asleep so don't say I didn't warn you."

TBC…


	24. Chapter 23

**A.N. I want to thank everyone who has read/reviewed this fic. Reviews are very welcome and encourage me to go on with the fic. **

**Warning! This chapter has discussion of violence.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"So there you have it. My high school career," Dani finished about two hours later.

Nick had quizzed her on everything. Her classes, teachers, people she's liked and hated, after school activities, her friends and family, things she liked to do. He asked her about Prom and Graduation, part-time jobs, everything and he'd remained alert and interested throughout all of her rambling.

"Wow, so you went from loner geek to cheerleading captain, Prom Queen and valedictorian? That's quite an accomplishment. No Student Body President?"

"No, I think I had enough to do. My best friend Erica was President. That's how she met her now husband Paul. He was Treasurer. Erica was my co-captain and she was Homecoming Queen where I was Prom Queen."

"Must have been a strange school," Nick laughed. He had moved closer on the sofa so that Dani's legs were draped across his lap. He was absentmindedly rubbing her bare legs.

"In what way?" she asked, her brow puckering in confusion.

"Well the popular girl's in my school were complete bitches and dumb as posts. Just must have been strange at your school having the popular girls be sweet and smart."

Dani shrugged and answered simply. "Private School."

"You want to take a break?" Nick asked, suddenly worried. He knew college, meeting her husband was going to be difficult for her to talk about.

"Wow," Dani breathed looking at the clock on the mantel. "I can't believe it's 3 a.m. We've been talking for hours."

"Yeah, well you did warn me it would take a while. I promised Maddie that we'd be home for breakfast. Maybe we should take a break and get some sleep."

"No, I can't," Dani shook her head vehemently. "I have to tell you now or I might chicken out. I promise I will try and make it quick. The cliff notes version of my crappy marriage."

"Ok, go ahead."

Dani took a deep break and Nick took her shaking hands in his, rubbing the backs of them to try and calm her. It worked, slowly she relaxed and smiled at him.

"I met Jimmy my first week at the college. He was there studying law and was assigned as the tour guide for my group. He was so funny and sweet and popular. He liked me, I couldn't believe he liked me. We became friends at first and I was crushing on him hard. After a few months he asked me to dinner and after that we became inseparable. I thought it was like a fairy-tale, a dream come true."

She paused and Nick couldn't speak. He could tell that this was hard for her, but he knew he had to let her work through it. He didn't want to pressure her into telling him.

"When he proposed to me I had never been so happy. He knew the real me, the geek I had always been. I was studying forensic science, psychology and anthropology, minoring in all because I couldn't decide what I wanted to do. I loved all three but I was going to pick one to get my degree in after senior year there. I'd get my degree while Jimmy studied for the bar exam. We had it all figured out and then just before finals I found out I was pregnant."

Tears were spilling from Dani's eyes now and she clung to Nick's hand like a lifeline. Reliving her happy days with Jimmy was harder than she thought it would be.

"At first he was really happy," she forged on. "We talked about it, a lot, and decided we wanted to keep the baby. We were married right after graduation, that's when everything changed. I thought he was just stressed with studying and that's why he was so moody all the time. It wasn't easy for him he had to work to support us while studying as well. There were some complications with my pregnancy so I wasn't able to work.

"One night I was really tired and I asked him if he could get me a glass of water. He was studying and freaked out because I'd interrupted him, started yelling at me. So I got angry and yelled back, told him I'd get the drink myself. That…that was the first time…he hit me."

Nick did his best to remain calm, not wanting to make it harder for her. He knew she'd get upset if he got angry, but every fibre of his being was screaming at him. All he wanted to do was to find her ex-husband and give him a taste of his own medicine.

"He apologised and swore he'd never do it again. I forgave him, but things were never the same after that. I spent the rest of my pregnancy in the hospital due to stress. I became quiet and reclusive. And I had post-partum pretty bad as you know. I blamed Maddie for ruining my marriage. If I hadn't been pregnant and having problems with it then Jimmy wouldn't have hit me. It took me a long time and a lot of therapy for me to bond with Maddie and realise that it wasn't her fault.

"Jimmy didn't hit me again for a while after that; I think Maddie was about six months old the next time it happened. He'd failed the bar and was trying to study to take it again as soon as he was able. He was having to work full time now and it wasn't easy to find the time to study with a baby. Maddie was teething and crying a lot. There was one night that was really bad, nothing I did seemed to help her and she wouldn't stop crying. Jimmy was screaming at me to shut her up but the more he yelled the louder she cried. I tried to tell him that yelling was only making it worse. I told him that I would take her to my mother's to give him some peace. I put Maddie in her crib so that I could get her things together. I didn't even hear him come up behind me."

She stopped then, unable to go one. Her body was wracked with heavy sobs. Nick pulled her onto his lap and cradled her against his chest. His own tears slid silently down his face as he held her. He had never understood how someone could hurt another human being, especially when that human was their wife and the mother of their children.

"He dragged me into our bedroom," she finally managed through her sobbing. "I've never felt anything so painful in my life. He wouldn't stop even though I begged him to. I…I could hear Maddie crying in her crib and I just wanted to go to my baby. J…Jimmy forced himself on me, then he beat me.

"It's what pushed me to be the best cop I could be. Even though I faced bad guys everyday on the job I was too afraid to face the worst one of all, the one who lived in my own home. It was a regular thing after that, but he was always careful never to hit me where anyone would see. I didn't know what to do, I was so scared. Then I found out I was pregnant with Jamie and it stopped. For whatever reason, even though he blamed Maddie for him never becoming a lawyer he would never hurt her and he wouldn't hit me again while pregnant. He hated that I made more money that him, that I had a better job than him and that I was good at it.

"One night, about a month before I arrived here I realised that I was stronger than that. I realised that I didn't have to take his abuse, I could be free. As I lay there in agony I kept thinking about my children and how that was no way for them to grow up, seeing their mother beaten on a regular basis and just accepting it, and what was to stop him from someday turning on them. That was something I couldn't risk. I was disgusted with myself. So I got up and I took my children away and now here I am."

With her story finished the pair sat in silence. Dani was afraid to look at Nick, afraid that he might not want her anymore knowing that she was damaged goods. Nick was afraid to speak he was so furious and he didn't want to scare Dani.

Finally after fifteen minutes of total silence Dani looked up. She could see the anger and pain reflected in his eyes, but there was something else there. It was the same intense look that she had seen in his eyes before. She could finally tell what it was, now that she knew she had been completely honest and she had opened up there was a huge weight off her shoulders. She could finally see that the intense look in Nicks eyes was love.

**TBC…**


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

They didn't go to bed as planned after Dani's revelation. Instead they continued to talk. Dani asked Nick to tell her what he was thinking without holding back, so he did.

He told her that he could kill Jimmy for the pain he'd caused her. That he wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go so that he could protect her forever. Then he dropped the biggest bomb of all.

It was around six-thirty. They had been quiet for half an hour. Dani's head lay against Nick's chest, she was contentedly listening to his heartbeat. The sound comforted her and she felt more at peace that she had in a long time.

"Move in with me," Nick blurted breaking the silence.

"What?" Dani demanded. She pushed away from him so that she could look at his face. The seriousness of his expression shocked her.

"I want you to move in with me."

"You can't be serious," she exclaimed even though she knew he was. "We've known each other for all of what? Two months? We haven't even slept together yet and you want me to move in?"

"I'm deadly serious," Nick told her. "Dani I don't care how long we've known each other for. All I know is that I love you more than I've ever loved anything in my entire life. I know that you are the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. I know I want to protect you and I know that I want to be a father to those two beautiful little kids. I want to adopt them Dani. I want to be their father officially."

"I…I don't know what to say Nick," she breathed. Her heart was soaring from the romantic words, but things were moving so fast again and it scared her.

"You don't need to say anything right now. Just promise me that you'll think about it."

"I will," she nodded, still in shock.

"Good. Now we had better get ready, because I promised a certain little girl that I'd have her mother back for breakfast."

Carefully extracting himself from Dani, Nick got to his feet and kissed the top of Dani's head. He whistled happily all the way to his bedroom. Leaving Dani alone to consider his surprising proposition.

"Mommy!" Madison squealed. The little girl launched herself off the sofa the second Dani walked through the front door. She grabbed her mother around the waist, squeezing as tightly as she could. "I missed you momma."

"I missed you too," Dani smiled. She held her daughter close, stroking her long wavy brown hair that was so much like her own.

"Are you feeling better?" Maddie asked sweetly.

"I feel much better now."

The little girl looked up at Nick. "Thank you for taking care of my momma when she didn't feel well."

"You're very welcome," Nick smiled, touching the tip of her nose.

"Dada!" Jamie's happy voice filled the air as Angela carried him into the room. He gave Nick a small wave before very deliberately turning to Dani and holding out his arms to her. "Mama."

"Oh my god!" Dani beamed, plucking her son from his grandmother's arms. "He said mama! What a clever little boy you are!"

Jamie giggled happily in his mother's arms, pleased with the praise he was getting. Dani couldn't believe how happy she was. It was as if a huge weight have been lifted from her shoulders, and everything was falling into place. She was even strongly considering saying yes to Nick, but she wanted to talk to her mother about it first.

"Nick can you take Jamie for a minute? I want to talk to my mom."

"Sure," Nick nodded, accepting the still giggling little boy.

Dani led her mother down the hall to her bedroom. Once inside she closed the door and started pacing. She had no idea how to tell her mother all that had happened during the night.

"Baby girl you are scaring me," Angela told her, grabbing her shoulders so she would stop pacing. "Are you all right? How's your neck?"

"It's still a little sore, but at least I can talk without sounding like I have a frog in my throat," Dani smiled slightly. "That's not what I wanted to talk to you about though."

"All right, what's going on?"

"Nick asked me to move in with him," Dani explained after a deep breath. "And he wants to adopt the kids."

"Oh," Angela breathed, dropping her hands. "I was not expecting that. What did you say?"

"I told him I had to think about it. It's a big step mama and I'm scared. I just keep thinking about what happened the last time I got serious and moved in with a man."

"Nick's nothing like Jimmy honey. He'd never hurt you or those kids. He loves you so much, anyone can see that."

"That's what I thought about Jimmy," Dani explained. She had to confess her greatest fear, but she couldn't tell Nick. "Before we moved in together everything was so perfect. Maybe it was me Mama, maybe I'm the reason he changed. What happens if I move in with Nick and I change him too?"

"Daniella Marie Baker that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. That man was rotten to the core, it had nothin' to do with you you hear!" Angela exclaimed. "How could you think such a thing? You have the biggest and warmest heart of anyone I have ever known, just like your daddy. He would be so proud of the woman you've become, just like I have."

Tears streamed down both women's faces and Dani hugged her mother fiercely. "I love you mama."

"I love you too baby girl. And I know Nick does too. Now ultimately it's your decision, but you wouldn't have told me if you didn't want my opinion. You love that boy, I can see it in your eyes, say yes darlin', he'll be a damn sight better at raisin' those kids than Jimmy ever would've been. For once follow your heart to something good."

"Thank you mama," Dani beamed, hugging her mother again.

She raced from the room and found Nick playing with Maddie and Jamie on the living room floor. She watched them quietly for a little while as they played. If this was what life was going to be like from now on then she'd be a fool not to say yes.

"Hey guys," she beamed, drawing their attention to the fact that she was there. "Maddie I want to talk to you about something."

"What's wrong momma?" Maddie asked looked worried.

"Nothing's wrong baby. I just need to ask you something is all," Dani smiled to put her daughter at ease and crouched in front of her. "Do you like Nick?"

"Yes!" Maddie exclaimed, throwing her arms around Nick's neck. "I love Nicky."

"Nick would you like to ask Maddie your question?" Dani asked. Her smile lit up the room and devastated Nick. He found it difficult to focus for a few minutes before realising what she meant.

"Well," he stammered slightly. "Maddie, how…how would you feel if I were to adopt you?"

The little girl looked up at her mother confused. Dani laughed and rolled her eyes at her partner.

"She's five Nick. Maddie, honey, what Nick meant was, would you like him to be your daddy?"

"Really?" Maddie's bright blue eyes widened and she smiled as huge as her mother. "Yay! I'll have a good daddy! I'm going to tell grandma!"

As the little girls ran excitedly down the hall. Nick leaned in close to Dani, making sure to hold Jamie securely in his lap so he didn't topple over.

"So is that a yes?" he breathed.

"Yes."

TBC…


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

"Congratulations Greg!" Dani beamed entering the Crime Lab's break room where the gang had congregated. She went directly to her friend to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She then pulled something from her bag and handed it to Greg. "The kids made this for you."

"Thanks Dani," Greg beamed accepting the handmade card. On the, written in untidy children's writing, were the words 'Congratulations Uncle Greg!' and under that was a hand drawn picture of Greg wearing a black CSI vest. Inside, again written in a child's script, the card said, 'We knew you could do it! Now you're a hero too!' under that were Maddie's name and a small handprint that Greg guessed was Jamie's. "This is great! When did they make this?"

"This morning," Dani smiled.

"But I only just found out that I passed," he said. "How could they have made the card this morning?"

"I told Maddie that you were taking your final test so that you could be a Superhero like Nick. She asked if she could make you a card. She didn't want to wait until you passed, because she wanted you to have it as soon as you passed. She believed in you Greggo."

"Wow," he breathed.

"We all believed in you," Nick spoke, coming up behind Dani. He put his arms around his girlfriend's waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Thanks guys, it really means a lot to me," Greg smiled, his eyes tearing slightly.

"Anytime buddy," Nick grinned.

"Where's Anna?" Dani asked, her gaze scanning the room. "I spoke to her earlier, she said she'd be here."

"I haven't seen her," Greg shrugged. "Not since before I started the Sherlock case."

"Did you guys have a fight?"

"Not that I know of," Greg told her. He seemed a little worried.

Just then Anna dashed into the room. Greg's face lit up at the sight of his girlfriend of two months now.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late," she gushed, wrapping her arms around Greg's neck and planting a soft kiss on his lips. "Congratulations sweetie. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks," he beamed, holding her close. He could never get enough of the woman he was falling madly in love with. "Where were you?"

"I got held up on a case I'm working with Drake. He wanted to completely go over our defence before the trial starts on Monday. We were there for hours going over opening statements."

"Well I'm glad you're here now."

"Me too."

"Anna?" Dani spoke, she didn't want to break up the sweet moment, but she really needed to speak with her friend. "Can I talk to you in the hall as second?"

"Sure," Anna nodded, dropping her arms she extracted herself from Greg's embrace and followed Dani into the hallway. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything is great. I was just wondering if it would be ok to stop by your office tomorrow morning."

"I think I have an opening around ten," Anna answered, slightly confused. "Are you sure everything's ok?"

Dani smiled to put her friend at ease and spoke sincerely. "Everything is perfect. I just need your advice about something."

"As a friend or a lawyer?"

"A little of both. I will explain everything tomorrow I promise. Tonight's about Greg. Let's go celebrate with your man."

The following morning Nick and Dani dropped Maddie off at preschool then headed to the DA's office to see Anna. They found her sitting at her desk reading a file, she was leaning back in her chair, her feet up on the desk.

"Knock knock," Dani smiled as they entered the small office.

"Hey guys," she greeted them cheerily. Laying down the folder she set her feet back on the floor and leaned forward. "I'm surprised to see you Nick. I thought it would just be Dani."

"Sorry to intrude," Nick smiled. "Did you want to dish about your celebration with Greg last night after you were leaving the lab?"

Anna laughed. "I don't know what you're implying there cowboy, but all Greg and I did was have dinner then go to sleep."

"I'm sure you did," Nick laughed.

"Take a seat you two," Anna motioned to the two leather chairs across from her. "Are you going to tell me what brings you here? Or do you want to keep avoiding and talking about my sex life with Greg?"

"Well…" Dani took the proffered seat, but she didn't really know how to phrase her request. Not without revealing a lot to Anna about her past.

"I asked Dani to move in with me," Nick began when he saw that his significant other was struggling to explain.

"Oh my god, that's great!" Anna exclaimed happily. She came around her desk to hug them both.

"You assume I said yes?" Dani laughed when her excited friend had finished hugging them.

"Of course," she smiled. "You two are madly in love and Nick was just beaming when he told me. What else would I have assumed? I am so happy for you guys!"

"Thank you," the happy couple replied.

"But that still doesn't explain why you need my personal and professional advice," she coaxed, retaking her seat.

"That's where it gets complicated," Dani sighed. Nick took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She smiled back at him. "Nick wants to adopt Maddie and Jamie."

"Wow, that's a big step."

"We know," Nick fielded this one. "But like you said we are madly in love, and we know we want to spend the rest of our lives together. I love those kids and I want to be their father."

"Wow," Anna breathed, placing her hand over her heart. "No wonder you said yes honey. Your man is good."

"Yes he is," Dani beamed at him.

"Well you know that Nick can only adopt Maddie and Jamie if their father gives up his parental rights first," Anna pointed out.

"We know," Dani nodded. "That's why we need your help. This is really difficult for me so you'll have to bear with me."

"Ok," the worried lawyer nodded slowly. "I have at least an hour before I have to be in court so take your time ok."

"Thank you. Well Jimmy, their father, he doesn't know where we are, and I'd really like to keep it that way."

"You ran away with his children? Dani you're a cop…"

"He beat me Anna!" Dani interrupted heatedly. She got a little upset about being lectured on the ethics of taking her children away from their evil father. "He was an evil son of a bitch who would hit me at least twice a week! It was only a matter of time before he turned on them! So to answer your question yes I took his children away from him and if you had been in my shoes you would have too!"

Nick was out of his chair in an instant. He pulled Dani into his arms. She was crying and shaking in his arms and he held her tightly, rubbing her back to soothe her.

"I'm sorry Dani, I didn't know. I didn't mean to upset you." Anna was out of her seat too. She hurried around her desk so that she stood beside Dani, reaching out a hand to her. Dani took Anna's hand and squeezed it.

"It's ok," she choked. "I didn't tell you so how could you have known? It's still a bit of a sore subject for me."

"I know someone in Houston, I went to school with him. He's in family law. I will draw up the papers for you and give him a call. I promise we'll figure this out."

"Thank you." Dani let go of Nick to hug her friend. "Thank you Anna."

"It's no problem. You're my best friend; of course I'm going to help you. You're both like family. Don't worry Nick, I will do everything in my power to make sure you become the father to those kids instead of that monster."

TBC…


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Dani looked around the empty living room of her new home and smiled. It had taken a while for the couple to find a home they both liked, with the conflicting schedules making it worse, but finally they did it.

The beautiful house had five bedrooms, four bathrooms including a master suite, two toilets on the ground floor, a large family room, a brand new kitchen that was would be any cooks dream and fitted with a breakfast bar that would seat six, there was also a roomy dining area and a study with built-in bookshelves. Not to mention a small front yard and a large garden in back complete with patio and swimming pool.

The sounds of Maddie and Nick playing in the backyard made the young woman's smile widen. She knew that they were going to be happy here. All four of them and hopefully someday, with two extra bedrooms, they could add to the family.

"It sounds like your sister and Daddy are having fun outside," Dani cooed to her eleven month old son who was sitting quietly on the floor with a few toys. It was still strange referring to Nick as their father, but since Anna had pushed the adoption through quickly and Jimmy hadn't hesitated in signing over his parental rights he'd officially been their father for two weeks now.

"Dada!" the little boy exclaimed excitedly. He held out his chubby little hands to his mother. "Dada!"

"You wanna go see?" Dani laughed. She scooped her son up into her arms and moved toward the backyard. They were nearly at the French doors that led out into the yard when Maddie's cry rent the air.

Holding Jamie tightly, so as not to jostle him too much, Dani ran the rest of the way into the yard. She stopped at the edge of the patio. Nick was crouched down on one knee with Maddie perched on his lap. The little girl was sniffling.

"Are you ok honey?" Nick asked sweetly.

Maddie nodded, her bottom lip jutting out and wobbling dangerously.

"What happened?" Dani asked, closing the small distance.

"Maddie got a little over excited running around her new yard and tripped over a stone hidden in the grass," Nick explained. "She's got a little cut on her knee, but otherwise she's fine."

"Daddy kissed it better," Maddie sniffed, as Nick wiped the tears from her damp cheeks with his thumb.

"I've got a first aid box in the car," Dani told them. "If you take Jamie I'll run out and get it."

Nick set Maddie back on her feet and accepted his adopted son. Jamie seemed very happy by the exchange and wrapped his little arms around Nick's neck.

"Hey buddy," Nick cooed, rubbing the little boy's back.

As Dani hurried back into the house tears sprang to her baby blues. It never ceased to amaze her just how easily Nick had taken to being a father. It was obvious how much he loved her children and they him. Every time she saw him doing something fatherly with either of them, something that Jimmy never would have done, she felt the urge to cry of happiness.

No matter how happy Dani was however, she had a foreboding feeling in the pit of her stomach. A feeling that told her something bad was about to happen that would tear her world apart. She hadn't told anyone about this feeling, she didn't want them to think she was nuts, but something was definitely coming. She just knew it.

Anna swallowed against the frustrated scream that was building in her chest. She was in the office, her assistant and several other members of the DA's office were right outside the door. She didn't need them thinking she was crazy.

"Move in with me," Greg said for the fourth time in less than twelve hours.

He'd asked her when he woke her that morning. He'd asked again when they were having breakfast together and the third time when he walked her out to her car before work. Now he was calling her in the office to ask.

"Greg," she sighed. Hoping her could hear the exasperation in her voice. "I've already said no three times, I have a really big case today and I really don't have time for this."

"Why don't you want to live with me?" he asked. He sounded hurt and it tore at her heart.

"We've only been dating a few months," she explained, dropping her head into her free hand.

"So have Dani and Nick, in fact we've been dating longer than they have."

"By like a day Greg!" she exclaimed. "If Dani and Nick jumped off a bridge would you want us to do that too?"

"I'm not asking you to move in with me because of them," he snipped. "I love you and I want us to live together. What's so wrong with that?"

Anna sighed again, this time the sound was sad. "Nothing's wrong with it Greg. I'm just not ready to live with someone. I mean you've seen Dani and Nick together, they are so perfect for each other it's insane! They already know that they're going to last for the rest of their lives."

"You don't know if you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"I didn't mean it like that," Anna rushed to explain. "I don't know what's going to happen in the future Greg. I could be hit by a bus tomorrow. Or you could get shot in the line of duty. Who can say?"

"That still doesn't explain why you won't move in with me," Greg argued. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then move in with me."

"I…I can't Greg. I wouldn't be a good person to live with. I'm messy; I stay up till all hours going over cases. I have case files sprawled everywhere! It's just a good time in my life to uproot myself."

"Fine," Greg said, defeated. "I get the picture, I won't ask again."

Anna opened her mouth to argue but Greg had already hung up. Setting the receiver back in its cradle, she laid her head on her desk and gave herself a moment to try and deal with the tears that threatened to spill. She couldn't help but wonder if she had just ruined her relationship.

**TBC…**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"I think Greg and I broke up."

Dani looked up from her computer and the report she was filling in to find Anna standing in the doorway of her office. The twenty-eight-year-old looked devastated and Dani could tell she'd been crying.

Getting up from her desk, the concerned friend rushed forward and pulled the distraught woman into a hug. Anna cried into her shoulder, clinging to her friend as if her life depended on it.

"What happened?" Dani asked when Anna had calmed enough to talk. She led Anna to the two seats in front of her desk. They both took one, Anna never letting go of Dani's hand.

"Greg asked me to move in with him," Anna choked through her sobs.

"I'm guessing you said no."

Anna nodded silently.

"Why? I thought you loved Greg."

"I do!" Anna wailed. The tears started streaming down her face again.

Dani reached forward across her desk to grab the box of tissues she kept for distraught parents or spouses. In her line of work there was usually always someone crying in her office, she just never thought it would be her friend.

"Thank you," Anna sniffed, taking a tissue and dabbing her eyes.

"If you love Greg then why did you say no?" Dani asked, failing to understand what possible reason she could have for refusing.

"Our relationship, it isn't like your's and Nick's. I mean you two just look at each other and you know what the other is feeling. You are so in sync it's scary sometimes. My relationship with Greg is mostly physical. We even slept together on the first date. But because you and Nick haven't slept together yet you've been able to create this bond between you that is way beyond anything physical. You know each other so well, you did that whole reveal thing when you stayed up all night talking. Then you did the same the next night with Nick. You two know everything about each other. You both laid bare your deepest darkest secrets and it's made you stronger than ever. With me and Greg, the little time we manage to spend together it's usually spent having sex or talking about work. What if we move in together and we realise we can't stand each other?"

"I think that's a risk that everyone has to take sweetie," Dani said kindly. "Even me and Nick."

"I know, but I don't know if I'm ready for that type of commitment, not with someone I know nothing about."

"Did you tell him that?"

"No."

"Honey, I think you should tell Greg how you feel. You can't expect to build a relationship if you aren't honest with each other. Tell him how you feel and then maybe you should suggest abstaining, at least until your relationship is on track. If he truly loves you then he'll wait, just like Nick."

"And what if he doesn't wait?"

"Then at least you know now before you get in too deep. Trust me though, Greg loves you."

"I think Anna and I broke up."

Nick slid out from under the car he'd been processing to find Greg standing over him looking like a lost puppy. It was clear that the younger man was upset about something and needed to talk.

Thinking that he could spare a few minutes for a friend in need, Nick jumped to his feet. He placed a comforting hand on Greg's shoulder.

"What happened Greggo?"

"I asked her to move in with me," Greg responded, sinking deeper into a depression.

"I'm guessing by your face she said no."

Greg nodded lamely.

"Did she tell you why? I thought you two were crazy about each other."

"We are! Or at least I thought we were." Greg sighed.

"You're not gonna cry are ya man? Cos I don't have any tissues."

"No I'm not gonna cry," Greg snipped.

"Ok good," Nick nodded. "So if you're so crazy about each other then why did she say no?"

"I don't know. She gave some lame excuse about how she wouldn't be a good person to live with and how we'd only been dating for a few months. I pointed out that you and Dani had been dating for less time than we had and you're moving in together. You even adopted her kids! She said something about how you and Dani were different because you were so madly in love and perfect for each other that it was insane. As if we're not madly in love! I mean what does she want me to do? Tell her everything about my life? Does she want a play by play? Know every single one of my deepest darkest secrets? It's not like we don't talk! So ok our relationship is mostly physical but we still talk. I take her out for dinner and we go to movies whenever we can. I know that we both keep crazy hours and schedules but I still make the effort to be a good boyfriend! I gave her my heart does she really need my soul too?"

"Well why not?" Nick asked. "Why not tell her your deepest darkest secrets? Dani and I spent two nights in a row just staying up talking. There are no secrets between us anymore. Everything is out in the open and we're completely honest with each other. I've given her almost everything, mind, heart and soul. The only thing left is my body. Maybe that's why we're so connected. We haven't slept together yet, so we've made a connection in a different way."

"Are you saying that I should stop sleeping with my girlfriend to get closer to her?" Greg raised his eyebrow sceptically.

"Hey if you're not willing to give up sex for the sake of your relationship then maybe you should be asking yourself how much you really love this girl," Nick shrugged.

Greg was thoughtful for a few moments, pondering everything Nick said. For once he wasn't using his brain, upstairs or otherwise, he was listening to his heart. And it was screaming at him that Anna was the best thing to ever happen in his life. He couldn't live without her, because a life without her in it was just unimaginable. It would be his idea of hell.

"What if _she_ doesn't want to wait?"

"Well, then you'll know that maybe she doesn't love you as much as you thought and you'll have a better chance at moving on. But trust me Greggo, Anna loves you."

**TBC…**


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Nick pulled up to his new house and cut the engine of his truck. He leaned forward to look out the windshield. The house was dark, it looked like no one was home, yet Dani's text had told him to meet her there at 10 p.m.

Getting out of the truck, he jogged along the path that led from the driveway to the front door. It was unlocked and he slid inside the house. In the entryway he found the floor covered with rose petals, red, pink and white. Candles lit the way into the living room, filling the small entry with soft lighting.

He followed the candles and the sound of low music into the living room. He stopped in the door way, taken aback by what he saw. There were more candles and rose petals, a roaring fire in the fireplace, a blanket laid out of the floor with two champagne flutes, a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket and a tray of strawberries and cream.

"I may have gotten a little carried away," Dani smiled, pulling Nick's attention to her instead of the spread before him.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw her. Her long dark hair was piled on top of her head, with a few tendrils twisted around her pale face. The deep blue dress she wore hugged her curves in all the right places and set off against her skin perfectly. It dipped low at the neckline, exposing a vast amount of skin.

"Wow," he breathed. "What…"

"Well tomorrow afternoon all the furniture arrives, then we have to get everything ready to move in and we have Jamie's party on Saturday, so I thought it might be nice to have one night alone in the house before all the mayhem begins. I've never tried to be romantic before and I think I may have over done it a little."

"It's perfect," Nick disagreed. He was a very romantic man and he loved to spoil any of the women he was with, but he'd never had one of them do something so amazing for him. "Thank you."

"Would you…um…like to sit down?" Dani asked uncertainly, motioning to the blanket.

Nick shook his head. Instead he moved toward her and took her hand, pulling her close against his chest. He began swaying to the music. Dani smiled and laid her head on his shoulder as they moved together.

"I can't believe you did all this," he breathed against her hair.

"I just wanted us to have a special night alone together," she explained. Dani had never felt so content than she was at that moment in the arms of the man she loved.

"Dani, every night we spend in this house will be special to me, because I will be here with you and our children," Nick told her. His voice caught slightly when he said 'our children'. He still couldn't believe they were legally his; he loved them as if they were his own.

"I love you," Dani whispered, looking up into his warm brown eyes and feeling her heart swell.

Leaning up on her tiptoes Dani pressed a soft kiss to his lips. As she slid her hands up his arms to his shoulders, a flutter of nerves exploded in her stomach. She had been planning and preparing for this night all week and now that it was finally here she was scared. But still she didn't stop.

Instead of giving into the nerves and backing off, Dani wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her body against his. She felt his arousal almost instantly, mingled with his shock as she deepened the kiss.

Normally when she felt his reaction to her touch it scared her. Tonight however she felt a fire light within her that she hadn't felt in a long time. The feeling of excitement and desire spurred her on as she slid her hands from his shoulders down to the front of his chest.

She paused for a moment as a small flutter of fear erupted in her stomach, but she soon quashed the feeling. Instead she moved her hands to the top button of his shirt and undid it. After that it was only a matter of seconds until she had undone his shirt and pushed it down his arms to the floor, without breaking their kiss.

Nick shivered slightly at her touch, every brush of her soft skin stoking the fire within him. He couldn't believe this was happening and he pulled back, opening his eyes, to make sure she was really there.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, his voice thick with passion and desire.

The deep burning look in his eyes gave Dani the courage she needed to nod. "Yes," she rasped, her own voice husky. "I love you Nick and I'm ready. I've already given you my heart and soul; it's time to give you my body as well."

That was all the confirmation he needed. Nick smiled, pulling her to him again. Their lips locked in a kiss more fervent than either of them had ever experienced before. Gently, Nick lowered Dani to the sheet on the floor, blanketing her body with his own. He held all of his weight on his arms so that she would feel none of it.

It wasn't long before their kissing just wasn't enough, their burning desire was becoming too much. There was a need in Dani now that she had never thought possible. Not in her wildest dreams had she ever imagined she could feel this way again. Not after what Jimmy had done to her. Yet here she was, wanting nothing more than to have this man inside her.

"Nick," she rasped, her fingers digging gently into his shoulders. "Please."

Dani raised her hips, brushing against the bulge in his jeans to further illustrate her point. She wanted him and she wanted him now. Nick didn't need to be told twice and soon the pair were naked together.

Nick slowly lowered himself, never breaking eye contact. Her soft gave, so full of love, had him mesmerised as the thing he had wanted most all these months finally came to be. He kept the rhythm slow at first, not wanting to hurt her in anyway.

It was Dani who grew impatient and quickened their pace. Nick smiled before capturing her bottom lip between his teeth. He felt her small gasp and slid his tongue into her mouth.

"Oh god Nick!" she exclaimed, her fingers tightening on his back. Her body convulsed in pleasure beneath him as she reached her crescendo. She cried out in pleasure and clutched herself to him, panting, as Nick too reached his climax.

Together they crashed onto the blanket, Dani curled into Nick's side. He kissed the top of her head, holding her close against his body. Nick never wanted to let her go, he couldn't remember a more perfect moment than this one and he didn't want it to end.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Ditto," she responded, her voice thick with emotion.

TBC…


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

When Nick awoke the next morning he was alone. Sun streamed in through the living room windows, filling the room with bright light. The fire had burned out some time during the night and Nick could see his jeans and Dani's dress lying in a pile at his feet where they had been discarded the night before. The glasses, bottle of champagne and the tray or half eaten strawberries and cream were missing, along with Nick's shirt.

Getting to his feet, Nick pulled on his underwear and denims and went in search of his partner. He found her a few moments later in the kitchen. Dani was humming softly to herself, clad in Nick's shirt, her long hair falling in soft waves to her waist. Eggs and bacon were sizzling in the pan in front of her.

Smiling, Nick moved to stand behind her; he swept her hair away from her neck and kissed her just below her ear before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Good morning," he grinned, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Morning Cowboy," she beamed back. Nick had never seen her look so happy before and it filled him with a warm, loving feeling. "How did you sleep? That floor must have been hard on your old boys."

"Hey!" Nick protested to her teasing. He spun her around to face him, her grin cheeky. "I'll have you know that I slept very well. No thanks to you and your snoring."

"I do not snore," Dani exclaimed smacking his shoulder. She reached behind her to turn off the stove before stretching up to kiss her man. "Last night was amazing," she whispered against his lips. "Thank you for waiting and being patient with me."

"You were worth the wait," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers. "I love you Dani Baker."

"I love you so much."

Nick pulled her against him them, pressing a passionate kiss to her lips. Dani moaned against his mouth as Nick lifted her onto the counter. Instinctively Dani wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him closer to her.

Now that she had finally given into her desire for the Texan Dani knew it was going to be difficult for her to stop.

It was too early when her doorbell woke Anna from a deep sleep. Annoyed she threw back her covers and slipped out of bed. Her bare feet padding softly on the hardwood flooring. She had been up late the previous night working on a new case that was due for trial in a few days.

Exhausted and annoyed Anna threw open the front door and froze. The person standing on her doorstep was not who she had expected. Her anger was quickly transformed into confusion.

"Can I help you?" she asked the unexpected visitor.

"Anna Thomas?"

"Yes."

The visitor spoke again, but Anna didn't hear the words. She was too focused on what the person held in their hand. It was the last thing Anna saw before her world went black.

Dani was giggling as she left Nick in the shower to answer her ringing cell. Nick had done his best to talk her out of it but she had argued that it could be one of the kids.

"Baker," she answered when the cell phone was to her ear.

"Dani," Captain Brass' voice sounded over the line. He sounded upset.

"Captain, is everything all right?" she asked.

Dani listened to him as he spoke, when he was finished the phone fell from her hand. There was a sharp crack as it hit the floor but remained intact. Brass' voice was calling her name from the small handset but Dani paid no attention.

"Oh god," she whispered, sinking to her knees.

Her small frame shook with violent sobs as tears streamed from her eyes. Dani leaned forward, clutching her chest as her heart thumped against her chest. She knew the pain wasn't really physical but it felt as though something was clawing at her chest and she struggled to breathe.

"Dani?" Nick ran out of the bathroom a towel wrapped securely around his waist. His eyes bulged when he saw Dani kneeling on the floor. Like a flash he was at her side, pulling her quivering body against his chest. "What's wrong? Baby what happened, talk to me."

But Dani didn't answer. Instead she continued to sob uncontrollably into his shoulder. Nick held her tightly with one arm as she clung to him. With his free hand he reached out and grabbed up her cell.

"Hello?" he spoke into the receiver when he saw it was still connected.

"Nick?"

"Jim? What the hell is going on?" Nick demanded, worry and pain clouding his tone.

"Nicky it's Anna," Jim explained, his voice was low barely a whisper.

"Is she all right?" Nick asked, already knowing the answer.

"She's dead Nick."

"No. How?"

"Anna was murdered earlier this morning. We're at her place now."

"Has anyone called Greg?" Nick wanted to know. His own tears were building behind his eyes.

"Gil's on his way to Greg's apartment now. Nicky it's all hands on deck for this one, but I think it's best if you stay with Dani for now."

"I'll be there as soon as I can Jim."

"Just take care of your girl."

Nick closed the phone over, his tears finally spilling from his brown eyes. He held Dani to him, one hand to the back of her head, one on her back. It felt like a long time before her sobs subsided and she was able to look up at him.

Her blue eyes were swollen and bloodshot, her cheeks splotched with colour. She looked like a lost little girl and it broke Nick's heart.

"Nick," she whispered, her voice still thick with emotion. "Why her Nicky?"

"I don't know baby, but I promise you we'll find out."

**TBC…**


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I posted anything. I do apologise for that and I will try to update more regularly from now on. I have some big storylines in store for the characters of this fic and a few surprises too. Hope you enjoy and continue to read. Reviews are welcome also and much appreciated.**

**Chapter Thirty**

After Nick dropped Dani off at her Mother's, he arrived at the Scene. It was the saddest place he'd ever been to. Every cop and tech he saw on his way up the walk looked devastated. Anna was well liked within the department, not only because of her high success rate, but because she was a genuinely nice person. She wasn't like most DA's, she actually made time to get to know the cops and techs that worked the cases she tried and she never pushed anyone.

The young attorney was going to be missed, but no one would miss her as much as Dani and Greg. He'd spoken to Grissom just after he'd dropped off Dani. He'd never heard his old boss sound as strained as he had then. He had still been at Greg's and hadn't wanted to leave the young man alone. He said he'd never seen anyone so distraught and in pain.

It was obvious the young CSI's pain was deeply affecting Grissom, just as Dani's pain was affecting Nick. He'd never felt so helpless as he held her while she fell apart. Her grief had been so raw and gut wrenching, it had broken his heart. He had lost a friend too, but his pain was nothing compared to hers.

Anna had been there for Dani when she needed a friend. She'd been the first friend Dani had made when she moved to Vegas. Anna had been the one who helped them with the adoption work. She'd been sympathetic and discreet with Dani's past.

Just thinking of his friend made Nick's chest tight. The unshed tears burned at the back of his eyes, but he kept his cool as he reached Anna's front door. A pool of blood had formed just inside the front door, the sight of it made Nick's stomach turn. He'd never been squeamish, but when he thought of exactly whose blood it was he felt physically sick.

"Nicky," Catherine greeted her subordinate. Her eyes were red and slightly puffy, Nick knew she'd been crying.

"Hey Cath," he said sadly, giving her a one armed hug. "Who else is here?"

"Warrick and Sara are upstairs, but Anna was shot at her front door and it doesn't look like her killer entered the house so I don't expect them to find anything. Sofia is working the perimeter. Jim and Vartann are out canvassing the neighbourhood to find out if anyone saw or heard anything. We have to get this guy Nicky."

"We will," Nick nodded.

"She didn't deserve this."

*****CSI*****

"Mommy?"

Dani looked up from the cold cup on tea she cradled in her hands. Maddie was standing in the doorway to the living room, her favourite teddy clutched in her small hands. Dani had held her daughter while she cried herself to sleep.

"Hi baby," Dani whispered, a weak smile briefly pulling at her lips. Setting her cup on the coffee table, Dani opened her arms to her daughter.

The young girl hurried forward and scrambled onto her mother's lap. She wrapped her pudgy arms around her neck and hugged her, burying her face in Dani's long waves.

"Why did the bad man take Anna away?" she asked.

"I don't know baby," Dani responded, her heart breaking.

"Will you and Daddy catch the bad person?"

"Yes," the young mother said. Her voice was strong when she spoke because she knew she would. There was nothing on this earth that could stop her from finding who did this to her friend. "I'm going to find him baby, and I'm going to make him pay for what he did."

"Is Uncle Greg going to be ok?" Maddie suddenly asked. "He loved Anna, didn't he?"

"He did baby," Dani nodded, a small sob escaping her lips. In her own grief she had forgotten about her friend. Her pain would be nothing compared to his.

"You should go see him," the five year old suggested. "Take my bear; he can look after Uncle Greg until he's better."

Maddie handed her old bear to her mother. Dani's eyes filled with tears and she felt truly blessed to have such an amazing child. The little girl would do anything to make those she loved feel better, even part with her favourite bear. It broke her heart and filled it with joy at the same time.

"I'm sure he'd like that," Dani whispered, holding the girl close. "I love you Maddie."

"I love you too momma, always."

Dani held her daughter for a long time, but Maddie didn't complain. She sat silently, her arms still wrapped around her mother's neck. The little girl, even though she was only five, would have done anything to make her mother feel better. She had witnessed her mother's pain too many times over her short life and she didn't want her to feel bad anymore.

"Ok," Dani finally spoke, breaking the silence. "I need you to help Grandma look after Jamie ok? I'm going to see Greg and then I am going to go and help your Daddy."

Maddie nodded. "Tell Uncle Greg I love him," she said. "And Daddy too."

"I will baby," Dani smiled softly, kissing the top of her golden brown hair. "They love you too."

**TBC…**


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Dani arrived at Greg's apartment a short while later; she was clutching Maddie's bear in her arms. It was Grissom who answered the door and pulled Dani in for a hug when he saw her.

"How is he?" Dani asked when Grissom realised her.

"Not good," Grissom whispered. "He finally stopped crying, but now he's just staring into space."

Dani nodded, she remembered when her father died. Her mother had sat like that for three days. She didn't eat or sleep she just sat there and stared at nothing. Eventually Dani's aunt called the doctor who gave Angela a sedative to put her to sleep. They had worried that she may have been catatonic, but after some sleep she'd managed to pull herself together.

"I'll stay with him," Dani told Grissom. "You should get to the lab, they'll probably need you."

"Are you sure?" Grissom asked. He seemed as though he was unsure he wanted to leave the two alone.

"I'm sure," Dani nodded.

Grissom eventually agreed and called his goodbye to Greg. Before he left he told Dani to call if either of them needed anything. Dani told him she would and with one last hug he was gone.

Dani found Greg in his living room. He sat on a loveseat, staring at the glass coffee table in front of him. When Dani entered he glanced briefly in her direction. When his brain registered who it was he looked up at her properly. Fresh tears flowed from his eyes as he looked at her and Dani rushed forward.

She sat beside him on the loveseat and pulled him into her arms, holding him tightly. Greg buried his face in her neck and cried, his whole body shaking against hers. Dani felt her own tears return and she cried silently as she held her heartbroken friend.

"It's ok," Dani whispered soothingly after what seemed like hours of silence. "It's ok."

"No," he moaned, speaking for the first time since he had found out Anna was gone. "It's not ok Dani. I loved her. Nothing will ever be ok again."

"I know sweetie," Dani sobbed. "I loved her too."

"Why…?" Greg cried. He pulled away so that he could look at her. His brown eyes were blood shot and puffy from his tears. "Who…who could do such a thing?"

"I really don't know," Dani shook her head. "But I will tell you one thing Greg. We're going to find out."

Greg nodded. He wiped his eyes and a sort of steely determination seemed to take hold of him. His jaw was set and his eyes flashed. "You're right," he said, getting to his feet. "We _will_ find out."

***CSI***

An hour later, Greg was washed and dressed and he and Dani pulled into the car park of the lab. They had decided to go straight there and forgo going to the Crime Scene. It would be too painful for both of them.

When they reached the Lab, everyone inside was genuinely shocked to see Greg. Some even gave their condolences. Mia Dickerson, who never touched anyone, gave Greg a hug when he passed the DNA Lab. They found the rest of the team in one of the layout rooms, everyone turned to look at them in stunned disbelief.

"Greg!" Sara exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Working," he stated simply. He really didn't want to get into it.

"Dani." Nick stepped forward, raising his arms to hug her, but she stepped back and shook her head. Nick frowned but dropped his arms and moved back to the table. "What are you doing here?"

"The same thing as Greg," she responded. She too frowned slightly at the sudden edge in Nick's voice. "Working. I know I'm not a CSI, but if there's anything I can do to help."

"Of course," Grissom nodded. "We all loved Anna, and the more help we get the better. If there is anything you can help with I will let you know. You should report into Captain Brass. I know he was worrying about you."

"Thank you," Dani nodded. "I'll see you all later."

Dani got to the car park when she heard someone call her name. Turning, she found Nick jogging toward her. He looked unhappy.

"Is everything all right?" he asked her, stopping a few feet away. "I mean with us."

"Of course," she nodded, her eyebrows puckered slightly. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"You wouldn't let me hug you," Nick pointed out.

Dani's frown vanished as she understood Nick's sudden attitude change. "Nick I love you, but I didn't think it appropriate in front of Greg who's just lost the woman he loves."

"Oh my god," Nick hit himself in the head. "I never even thought. I'm sorry, you're right Dani."

"You really thought I didn't want you to hold me?" she asked, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around his neck. "It was killing me, you standing only a few feet away and not be able to run into your arms. It took every ounce of willpower I possess to restrain myself. I…what happened last night…it was the best night of my life."

"Mine too," Nick smiled sadly down at her. "I just wish…"

"I know," Dani whispered. She stood on tiptoe so that she could press her forehead against hid. "I do too, but I better go. We've got work to do."

"I know," Nick nodded. "I love you. Call me later, ok?"

"I will. I love you."

Nick walked Dani to her car, and opened the door for her. Once she was inside, she opened the window and Nick stuck his head in to kiss her. The kiss was passionate, and it sent a fire raging through her from her head down to the tips of her toes. The hunger she suddenly felt was tinged with guilt as Anna's face swam in front of her face. How could she feel these emotions when her best friend was gone?

Panting, Dani pulled back and looked up at Nick. His brown eyes had darkened and she knew he felt the same way she did. Without saying a word, Nick brushed his lips against Dani's and moved away from the car. With a small wave, Dani started the engine and drove out of the Lab's car park.

**TBC…**


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Dani was sitting in her office, pouring over crime scene photos and notes from Anna's murder case. The first time she had seen the pictures it had made her sick, seeing her friend laying on the floor like that her eyes staring blankly at the ceiling above her. Now however, she felt numb, like she had no other emotions left to give. All she felt anymore was a steely determination to find whoever had done this.

It had been nearly a week and Dani had spent most of that time in her office looking over everything they had on the case. The only time she'd spent at home was to shower and change and to see her children for a few minutes before coming back to the office. The only sleep she'd had was a couple of hours on the sofa in her office.

Part of her missed Maddie and Jamie, and a bigger part missed Nick as well because she hadn't really seen him all week apart from a couple of minutes while discussing the case. She was exhausted and would love nothing more than to crawl into bed with her significant other and fall asleep in his arms.

They were supposed to be off that week, getting the house ready and celebrating Jamie's birthday. As it was they'd had to postpone their move and had only managed to spend an hour with Jamie on his birthday. Dani tried to tell herself that she'd make it up to him once the case was over, but she still felt like a terrible mother.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she thought about her son and the fact that she'd pretty much missed a big moment in his life. Her mother had tried to tell her that Jamie wouldn't remember, but that didn't make her feel any better, because she _would_ remember. For the rest of her life she'd remember only being able to spend a small amount of time with her son on his first birthday.

The tears brimmed over and spilled down her cheeks and Dani buried her face in her hands as she sobbed. It'd been happening all week, every now and then some emotion would break through the numbness when she thought of Maddie, Jamie, Nick or Anna and she'd start to cry. Thankfully each time she'd lost it she'd been alone in her office with no one there to witness her breakdown. She didn't want anyone to think she was weak or that she couldn't cope. She feared that Jim would take her off the case and force her to take some leave.

"Dani?" a familiar voice broke into her thoughts.

Looking up, her eyes wet and red, she found Sara standing in her doorway. The other woman looked shocked at the young Detective's appearance and rushed to her side. She pulled some tissues from the box on Dani's desk and handed her the wad.

"Are you alright?" Sara asked, her voice filled with concern.

"No," Dani chocked through her tears. "I'm a terrible mother and girlfriend!"

"What?" Of all the things she had expected the younger woman to say, that hadn't even been on the list. "What are you talking about? You're a great mother and I've never seen Nick as happy as he's been with you over the last few months."

"I'm not good," Dani wailed. "I've barely seen my family all week, I practically missed my son's first birthday and I've seen Nick for a grand total of an hour all week and that was to talk about the case. I'm awful!"

"Dani sweetie, you're exhausted I think it's time you go home and get some rest. You've been locked up in this office for a week. Get some sleep and spend some time with the kids, you'll feel better and then you can come back to work with fresh eyes. And when was the last time you ate anything? All I've seen you doing this week and mainlining coffee."

Dani swallowed hard over the lump forming in her throat. "I had a slice of toast on Monday morning."

"It's Friday!" Sara exclaimed. "You've really not eaten all week?"

"I…I don't know. I can't remember."

"Ok that's it," Sara straightened up and pulled her phone from her belt. "You wait here, I'll be right back."

Dani watched the woman leave the room while hitting a speed dial. She could see her pacing the hall through the glass wall of her office while Sara spoke to someone. After a minute, Dani got tired of watching and laid her head down on her desk. Sara was right, she was exhausted and not just physically. This case had taken a toll on her emotionally as well. Sometimes she still struggled with the fact that it was Anna.

Without realising it, Dani drifted off to sleep while she rested at her desk. She was only vaguely aware of a pair of strong hands lifting her off her chair. Arms wrapped around her and a familiar smell invaded her nostrils, it was a clean smell, like soap. She knew that she should recognise the smell and she was too tired to think.

Someone whispered in her ear, but she couldn't make out what was said. She liked the person who carried it, they were soft and warm and she got a happy feeling in her chest. Sighing contentedly, Dani buried her face in the neck of whoever carried her. The smell of soap was stronger here and she felt herself smile as she breathed in.

The warm, happy feeling soon faded when the arms disappeared and Dani felt something cold beneath her. A small part of her brain managed to claw through her sleepy stupor to register the fact that the cold was coming from the leather seat she now sat on, but the brief moment of clarity was soon gone as once again she fell fast asleep.

The next time Dani woke up she found herself in bed; the clock on her bedside table told her it was four in the afternoon. For a second Dani wondered how she'd gotten home, into her pyjamas and then into bed, then suddenly everything came flooding back to her. Her crying in her office, Sara arriving and calling someone, falling asleep at her desk and then someone carrying her out to the car. She realised that Sara much have called Nick, he was the one who had carried her to the car. Now that her brain was no longer foggy with sleep she remembered the warm feeling and the smell of soap and that they had been familiar because it was Nick.

It took her a second to realise that the reason she could still smell the scent of soap was because Nick was in the bed with her. His chest was pressed against her back and his arms wrapped around her, holding her to him. Smiling, Dani gently turned around so that she was facing him. He was sound asleep beside her, a look of peace on his face.

A feeling of love spread through Dani so fierce she thought it might suffocate her. There was nothing she wouldn't do for this man, she loved him more than she had ever thought possible and she couldn't imagine her life without him. He was everything to her now, him, Maddie and Jamie were her life. It was a daunting feeling, but it made her happy because she knew he loved her too.

Pulling herself up, Dani pressed a light kiss to her lover's lips. She felt his mouth break into a smile beneath her own and his grip around her tightened when she tried to pull away.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, his eyes opening to look down at her.

"Nowhere," she sighed. "I'm never going anywhere."

He opened his mouth to respond but his words were swallowed with another kiss. This one was deeper and more passionate than the last. It didn't end until they were both panting and gasping for air.

"Wow," Nick breathed, holding onto the woman he loved. "What was that for?"

"I've missed you," Dani told him honestly. "It's been a long and exhausting week and I just wanted you to know how much I missed you and how much you mean to me."

"Well message received," he smiled. "I missed you too. I think we both need a well deserved break. What do you say we go and spend some time with our children?"

"Sounds good," Dani nodded. Her smile suddenly turned mischievous. "But first."

Nick gasped when his girlfriend's hand slipped beneath the sheets and reached her intended target. Catching up with her mood very quickly, Nick smiled and pulled her lips back to his.

"I love you," he whispered just before their lips met. "I always will, no matter what."

**TBC…**


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Nick was smiling. He stood in the doorway to Maddie's room; Jamie was sleeping in his arms. Dani and Maddie were snuggled on Maddie's bed as Dani read the little girl a bedtime story. Love swelled in his chest as he watched the woman of his dreams and their daughter, a lump forming in his throat as he thought about the fact that the little girl dozing against her mother's shoulder and the little boy he held against his chest were his.

They may not have been his biologically but he felt that they were. He felt like he'd always been with them, like they'd always been his. He loved them so much that he felt his chest might explode. Carefully, Nick pressed a kiss to his son's head, breathing in the scent of shampoo from his soft, dark curls.

When Nick heard Dani whisper the last line of the story, he stepped further into the room. Dani looked up and smiled at her boyfriend and their son.

"We have to go," Nick whispered.

Dani's smiled faded. "I thought we had the night off?"

"I know honey, but we have to go in. At least we got to get some sleep and spend time with the kids."

Sighing, Dani carefully extracted herself from her daughters grip and got to her feet. "I'll go tell mom we're leaving, if you put Jamie in his crib."

"Sure," Nick nodded as Dani leaned over to kiss her son and then him.

"So much for our quality family time."

Less than an hour later, Dani and Nick pulled up at the Crime Scene. The house was expensive and they could see David kneeling next to a body in the driveway. There was an officer consoling a man and teenage girl on the porch. When the exited their respective cars, Dani headed toward the officer and family while Nick made his way over to David.

The body was of a middle aged woman, she was impeccably dressed in a pant suit, her hair still pulled back in a tight bun and the parts of her face that weren't covered in blood had perfectly applied make-up. The woman looked familiar to Nick, but with the gaping hole in the middle of her head it was hard to tell.

"What do we have Super Dave?" he asked the coroner's assistant.

"Judge Amanda Jenkins, one GSW to the forehead," David explained, looking up at the CSI.

"Judge Jenkins, right I remember her. She was a great Judge; I've worked with her myself a few times before." Nick shook his head, it was a senseless crime.

Looking up, Nick saw Dani hand, who he believed to be the judge's daughter, a tissue from her pocket. The girl accepted it gratefully and dabbed her eyes. Her father wrapped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her gently. It was heartbreaking to watch, he always hated to see the devastation on the faces of the families left behind.

Dani's brow was furrowed, even from this distance he could see that she was deep in thought. He wanted to go to her, to smooth out the furrow and ask her what was on her mind, but he didn't. They'd made an agreement that when they were out in the field they would act professionally and not let their relationship get in the way. They'd had to assure Grissom and Brass of the same thing as well.

Right now he'd have to focus on his work; he would be able to ask her what was bothering her later. Turning away from his girlfriend, Nick focussed on the task at hand.

Dani watched the coroner's van drive away with Amanda Jenkins' body inside. She watched it, frowning until it disappeared around the corner. She felt Nick at her side, she didn't look at him, but when his hand brushed her it sent a ripple of electricity up her arm. That's how she knew it was him.

"Ok, spill it," he whispered, leaning close. "You've had that look on your face since we got here. What is it?"

"Nicky…" Dani sighed. She turned to face the CSI. "First Anna, now this Judge, it's too much to be a coincidence. I think I know who is doing this. I think someone is going after people involved in the Bennett case. It's the case that Anna was working on before she died, and I think that Judge Jenkins was presiding over it."

"OK, we can check it out back at the station," Nick nodded. He knew better than to argue with Dani, she was almost always right when it came to a case. "If you're right, it makes sense that they'd go after the arresting officer. Do you remember who that was?"

"I remember," Dani nodded.

"Well? Who was it?" Nick asked. "We should get them into protective custody until we find out who it is and stop them."

"I told you, I already know who it is," Dani reiterated. "Joseph Bennett had a daughter. They day he was arrested she started screaming, she had to be restrained. She said that if her father was taken away she'd kill everyone responsible. No one took any notice; she was just a distraught kid. I think she was serious though, I think she's the one killing these people."

"Dani, how would you know that?" Nick asked, afraid that he already knew the answer. "Did Anna tell you what that girl said?"

"No," Dani shook her head. She looked into his deep brown eyes, her own shone with fear. "She didn't tell me Nicky. I know what that girl said, because it was me. I was the one who arrested her father Nick. If she's doing what I think she's doing then I'm next."

**TBC…**


End file.
